Death Wish
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: May Maple is dealing with new friends, grades, a crush that will bloom into love? and trying to take care of her brother? Contestshipping. I do not own Pokemon or featured songs in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey guys! This is one of my stories!**

**Drew: don't you have a life?**

**Me: not really...**

**Drew: that explains why you are writing meaningless stuff**

**Me: wow you sound like Paul… *looks around* where's may?**

**May: here I am. Drew locked me in the closet**

**Me: *smirks* I bet he liked playing prisoner with you… anyways, I don't own Pokémon characters. The owner is somewhere in Japan….**

Chapter 1

I stared into the wide open, I'm starting high school. I inhaled in, brand new day. My brunette hair waved with the gentle wind. I gulped when I saw the gigantic school. My eyes widened in disbelief. What school is _this_ huge? I slowly walked up the entrance steps, and to the office, in order to pick up my schedule. The front counter lady, Mrs. Liston, smiled warmly as she handed me the paper, of course I smiled back. My eyes scrolled down the list, looking for the first block. I groaned.

_P.E._

One thing I'm too lazy at, physical education. The worse subject in everyone's eyes, it's not bad or anything. Its' just a bunch of sweaty people running around everywhere. I wonder if they actually do it, or is it the usual, talking with others. That isn't a problem, only it is if you're the new kid.

As I entered, I saw students talking to one and another. Unlike my old school, if we talked during class time, we'll run extra laps. I glanced over the gym, searching for the coach. No sign of her or him. I gasped quietly as a macho man-lady wobbled over to the class. "It" was quite around, like a sphere, and wore dark blue sweats. The short hair was an orange, not too light, and has dark streaks. The face was chubby and slightly reddish. I figured it was probably a girl.

"Alright, say here if you are here," her deep tone commanded. "Jessica?"

A blonde with green eyes jerked her head up. She shook it off, "here."

"Elicia?"

The redhead with warm but strange icy blue eyes turns her head towards the coach, with an attitude. "What?"

She frowned. "Dawn?"

A bluenette with sapphire blue eyes, which were shimmering brightly. "Here."

"May?"

The whole class looked straight towards the coach confused. As if she was insane. "Here."

"That's the new kid," Elicia said in disbelief. "I thought it was a guy. Not _her_." I frowned as she complained. Another redhead and Dawn sat down beside me.

"Hey don't listen to Elicia, her words are useless," the redhead told me. She smiled. "I'm Misty and this is Dawn."

"Hello," Dawn greeted. "Your May right?"

I nodded, "yeah nice to meet you too."

We walked outside to walk laps, which thank goddess that the track is smaller than I except. I walked along with the new friends I just made. "So, is there anything I should know?"

Dawn thought over my question. "Just stick with us, don't get in other peoples way. It's like every other school; we have nerds, the idiotic cheerleaders, the preps, the loners, emos, the Goths, and the heartthrobs."

"Yeah what Dawn said," Misty supported.

"Alright thanks," I thanked her.

"Sure," Dawn welcomed. "Anytime."

I walked up the halls, this time, with Dawn and Misty. "I'm going to my locker; I'll see you guys later in advisory."

They nodded and went off to there own lockers.

**Me: that's it for now**

**Drew: where am I?**

**Me: don't be stubborn drew. I wanted a cliff hanger. But that didn't go so well. Anyways, I want drew to be in chapter 2, 'cause I always rush things. So I want to take my time. **

**May: I like it**

**Me: thanks. Bye! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hola**

**May: hey!**

**Drew: am I in this chapter?**

**Me: *thinks* nope, may, disclaimer**

**May: metrokarateacademyrocks does not own Pokémon, or its characters**

**Me: here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

I groaned as I saw a pool of girls huddled in one place, my locker. I squeezed my way through and got to my locker. Just as I put my bag away, a girlish high squeak shriek happened. I probably bet I jumped one foot high. I didn't want to know why she shrieked, and also I don't really care.

As I walked through the halls, the same group of girls walked in a huddled. I sweatdropped, as went to advisory. Misty waved once she saw me entered, and they were with another brunette hair girl, only with long hair. Who was quite excited for some reason. I walked over to them, and, well almost tripped.

Dawn held in a laugh, "you ok, May?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a klutz," I said sheepishly.

"Its alright, Dawn is one too," Misty teased, and then Dawn childishly stuck her tongue out. "This is Leaf."

"Hey!" she greeted quite gleefully, "May right?"

"Yeah," I answered.

Before I said the question I kept in my mind, a slim long teacher entered the classroom. He called roll call, and went straight to the lesson. Since I was new, I have to pay attention. But that's kind of hard if your classmates are looking at you, as if they saw God. The harder I tried to ignore them, the more they stare.

That's when my life saver came, "Mr. Sharp?"

"Yes Albert?" Mr. Sharp asked.

"Who's that brunette?" he asked pointing to me.

"That's the new student, May Maple," he introduced/answered.

"Cool," he exclaimed, and whispers started.

The bell rang, and Mr. Sharp excused us. I walked with Dawn, Leaf, and Misty to lunch. As we waited in the line, a large rumble sound can from my stomach. The _whole_ lunchroom stared at me, surprised. Misty and Leaf stiffed a giggle.

"What was _that_?" Dawn asked.

"My stomach," I said sheepishly. "I'm _really_ hungry."

"I can tell," she smiled.

I smiled back and moved up in the lunch line.

**RUMBLE!**

That one was much larger. "Don't die, May," I said to myself. "We don't what me to faint, like last time."

"You fainted because you were hungry?" Leaf asked. I guess I wasn't talking to myself. I nodded as I held my stomach.

**RUMBLE!**

I groaned, at the fact that the line _**isn't **_moving.

"Dawn, I don't think May looks so good," Misty noticed my pale face. Dawn nodded in agreement.

Misty got a bag of chips from her lunch box, and I ate them hungrily. Their eyes were wide in shocked.

"What?" I asked, as I licked my fingers.

"You eat that bag of chips like a starving animal," Misty pointed out.

I shrugged, "I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"I can tell," Misty noticed.

**Me: all done!**

**May: you just **_**had**_** to let me starve, did you?**

**Me: it adds the humor**

**Drew: you'd know, may doesn't need the extra weight**

**May: *pissed off***

**Me: uh oh, drew I think you need to run…FAST!**

**May: *runs after drew***

**Drew: *runs away***

**Me: *smiles* ahhh so much young love, chapter 3 coming up**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hello there!**

**Dawn: welcome back**

**Leaf: story time!**

**Gary: so, are we in the story**

**Me: *thinks* maybe….**

**Paul: make up your mind women**

**Me: *glares at Paul* do **_**not**_** get on my bad; it's a sight that you do **_**not**_** want to see**

**Paul: *gulps***

**Me: *smirks* that's what I thought**

**Drew: *groans* just get the torture over with!**

**Me: alright, drew disclaimer**

**Drew: no *flicks hair***

**Me: *pulls out a pair of scissors; smirking* do you want to be bald**

**Drew: !**

Chapter 3

I finally finished my first day of high school, Dawn was right. School isn't a pain; as long as you keep you trap shut. Actually the students here are quite nice, well some are. The studying is hard, only because the kids are always talking. And you can't say shut up, or else hell will break through. So either you flunk out or spend the rest of your high school year being bullied, because you wanted peace and quiet. It seems quiet isn't in the kids vocabulary. They just don't understand the meaning.

But I guessed that's school for you, and there is always drama. I actually have a class with Jessica, the shy one. She can be popular if she was more outgoing. But I just she likes the loneliness, and there isn't anything wrong with that either.

I made a pretty good amount of friends today. Misty, Dawn, Leaf, and I guess Jessica. Misty is the brave one, and isn't afraid of anything; except bugs. I don't know how to describe Dawn, she's different. Leaf is immature and hyper. I already explained Jessica. There something about Dawn, I can't place my finger on it.

Like there is something hidden, as if this is the mystery book. And my mission is to figure out what she's finding. But then again, I'm probably overreacting. Ow, my brain.

"I shouldn't worry," I muttered to myself.

"Worry about what?" Misty asked curiously.

"About our science project," I lied, I'm a terrible liar. My voice cracks and I am like an open book. I can even be memorized by a total stranger.

"Don't worry, we just got the instructions today, and isn't due 'til next Wednesday," Misty assured. I sighed in relief, she actually bought it, unbelievable.

"Thanks," I said, so she wouldn't except that I just lied to her. But it wasn't a big huge though, just a tiny lie. My stomach rumbled, Dawn eyed my curiously.

"What's wrong with your stomach? Is there any problem that 'causes it to be hungry all the time?" Dawn asked.

I shook my head, "nope."

"You sure are quite strange, May," Leaf noticed.

"Thanks, I'm touched," I said sarcastically.

Leaf laughed, and then stopped quickly. "Oh no! Bye!" Then she took off running the opposite away.

"LEAF! Your home is _that_ way," Dawn shouted, pointing the other way.

"No, its not!" Leaf argued, and was gone.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" I thought out loud.

Misty shrugged, "probably went to get the last soda in the snack bar at school, then the next thing you know. She's hyper."

My mouth watered, "mhmmm soda."

"Ewww! You're drooling like a dog, May," Dawn whined, as Misty laughed.

"Soda sounds _amazing_ right now. So sugary," I admired the soda, I imaged in my head.

"Your insane," Misty said.

I stopped my tracks, and walked towards a house. "See you tomorrow!"

"Later!" Dawn called back.

"Bye!" Misty yelled.

I ran into the kitchen, and scanned the fridge, for a soda. I yanked it and drank it until there was no more. And then I got another one. I glanced at the clock; Max will be coming home in thirty minutes.

I flopped on the couch and turn on the TV. I know I should be doing my homework, but I don't feel like it. I turned to the News; there was something about a murder. A shiver was sent down my spine, and I rushed to turn the channel. SpongeBob? Heck no. The weather channel? Nah…Pokémon? Yeah, its suites my taste. My eyes were glued to the screen; I hardly heard the door opened.

"Hey May," my brother greeted me.

I screamed in surprised, and place my hand on my heart, panting. "Max," I said his name slowly, "don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"How was your first day of school?" I asked.

"Great, I made so many new friends," I exclaimed. I pat his head proudly.

"Good for you, are you hungry?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not hungry. Say can you sigh this for school?" He handed me a pile of papers.

I groaned, "Homework?"

"Homework," he repeated.

I got up and sat down at the table.

_Students Name: _**Maxwell Maple**

_Guardian/Parents' Name: _**May Maple**

_Address: __**Fox **_**Hollow**__**1242**

_Home Number: _**818-245-8090**

_Allergies:_ **ants, and carrots**

_Work Number: _**241-798-8074**

I smiled and handed Max back the papers. He smiled back.

"Thanks!" he thanked.

"Go upstairs and do your homework, what do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Cheese Pizza," Max exclaimed. Pizza _does _sound good. I nodded in approval and went to go order.

I ordered and waited for the pizza to come. It's hard being a guardian, to care for Max. He's not a troublemaker, but so mature. He needs to let lose, and be a _kid_. We are total opposites, I'm childish and immature. I even admited it. But when it comes to caring for Max, I act different. I'm not a strict, but I'm trying not to screw up. I do think Max is going easy on me.

**RING!**

Max beat me to the door, "May! The pizza is here, and it's a guy!" I rolled my eyes.

"Go set up the table," I asked, and then he took off to the kitchen. I opened the door, and found a cute emerald haired guy.

"Is this May Maple?" his harmonious voice asked.

"Yes, yes it is," I answered, he smiled and handed me the pizza.

"Have a good night, madam," he said.

"Wait! Don't you want the money?" I yelled back, before he got in his car.

"Uh yeah," he yelled embarrassed.

I put the pizza on the flat surface closest to me. And went to my wallet and grabbed fifteen dollars, then back to the door.

His hands were in his pockets, and his body against the wall. "Here."

"Thanks have a good night," he yelled again. I shut the door, grab the pizza, and went to the table.

"You gave him twenty on accident," Max said. I slapped my forehead.

"Dang it!"

"Its alright, he probably thought it was a tip or something."

I took a slice of the mouthwatering cheese pizza and placed it in my mouth. It was still hot and fresh, and the cheese melted in my mouth. Max seemed to enjoyed his slice also. "This is awesome!"

I nodded in agreement and took another slice. Max was done when he finished his third one. I stopped when there was no more.

"Max, go take a shower!" I commanded. I heard a faint 'alright,' I went to wash the dishes, and then took a shower. I put on my red silk pajamas, and went to check on Max.

He was already in bed, all warm and cozy. I shoved him gently, "Max." his eyes slowly opened and rubbed them.

"May?" he asked.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked, and he nodded. I kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Max."

I headed for my room, and brushed my teeth. Then climbed into bed.

**Me: FINISHED! I believe that was the best one so far. Its long and to-me, it's very detailed. **

**Drew: eh…… it's alright. But why am I the pizza delivery boy?**

**May: haha!**

**Me: that's not you, or else I'll be out of character. Plus that's your brother.**

**May: R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hey it's the weekend!**

**May: yay!**

**Drew: boo…**

**Me: I'm going to hit you with a hockey stick one day**

**May: no!**

**Me: caring about drew, uh may?**

**May: *blushes* no**

**Me: what's that on your face?**

**May: what!**

**Me: that red blush all over your face!**

**Drew: just do the stupid disclaimer**

**Me: do the honors, drew**

**Drew: no**

**Me: stubborn…may?**

**May: metrokarateacademyrocks does not own the Pokémon characters**

Chapter 4

The sun rays hit my face, 'causing annoyance. I gave up after ten minutes, and went to make breakfast. I groan as I can't find the pan, to make eggs and bacon. I found the equipment I needed, and started cooking. After I cooked the bacon, Max sleepily walked down the stairs at the smell of it.

"Morning," he greeted me; I walked over and kissed him on the head, happily.

"Good morning!"

He plopped in the nearest chair and rubbed his eyes, "what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon," I smiled as he licked his lips.

"That's what I thought," he assured as I place eggs on his plate. He smiled and thanked me.

"Your welcome," I welcomed and dug in, Max strangely finished before I did. "Go get ready for school." He nodded and went up to change in his school clothes. I quickly washed the dishes, and scurried to get dressed. I wore my red T-shirt with blue jeans, not really creative though. But I'm kind of late. I heard the front door opened, and went outside my room to check. I _am_ on the first floor.

Instead of seeing Max leaving, I saw two enormous men taking away valuable decoration. Rage formed in my eyes.

"HEY! Get _out_ of _my _house now, or I'll call the cops!" I threatened. They flinched in surprise. My teeth gritted together, which is a good match with my serious angry sapphire blue orbs. My dark aura surrounded me quickly, "OUT!"

Max ran downstairs, and screamed once he saw the robbers. He ran to me as a cheetah catching its prey, and wrapped his slim arms around my waist, for protection. "Who are they?" he asked in a whisper.

"No one, don't worry about it," I said softly. And turn my attention to the males. "Leave," my voice raised.

"What if we don't?" he questioned, raising my short temper. I grabbed the home phone and smirked at the boys.

"The police men will be here," I answered. He looked at the item he was trying to obviously steal and through it towards us. I ducked and shield Max, and I looked towards them. They ran away scared. I kneeled down to Max's level, scrolling my eyes up and down for any damage. He looks fine, except his onyx eyes were wide. "Are you ok?"

He nodded, I pat he arms. "Come on, the bus is here." I walked him to the bus and looked for the robbers from earlier. I walked back to the house, and went back to my bedroom. I brushed my teeth and hair. I finished just in time, locked the doors and windows, and then walked to school. I pulled out my iPod, and scrolled through the songs. I groan, there isn't really anything I want to listen to, so I just put it away.

I walked into the entrance to the school, and then got to the lockers. I rolled my eyes, once my glimpse saw the _same_ pool of girls. I groaned in frustration. "_Please_ go away!"

I noticed what the fuss is all about; there was a gorgeous emerald haired and eyed male standing there. He noticed me, and smirked. Something about that smirk, it made me uncomfortable. "I know you girls can't get enough, but _this_? That's a total obsession."

I snorted, "What makes you think I'm interested in you? This happens to be my locker."

"You're new, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said unsure.

"Then you should know that I rule the school, and from here and through now on. I'll make your life miserable," he smirked, as I tilted my head confused.

"What do you mean, '_I rule this school_,_'_" I asked, putting quote on his phrase.

"Oh, you'll see," he said mysterious and left, with his hands in the pockets. I frowned and opened my locker, got my books and left for choir. I will enjoy this class, and I believe that singing is one of my passions. I sort of skipped to the class, and passing by I earned strange looks and whispers. I stopped my skipping as I saw the doors to the music hall. I open the doors, and the other door. I entered a tan bricked colored wall, with posters covering the walls. A solfege chart hanged up, and a big white board. Risers were up, and chairs stood on top of them. A mirror was next to the solfege sign. As I stepped more into the room, a piano was infront of the risers, an office and practice room were next to the white board. A shoulder length blackish haired lady, was at the piano doing warm ups. She was kind of short, and was around the age of twenty-six. A student looked at my way, and pointed to me saying '_someone is here_.' I flushed in embarrassment.

The choir teacher let out a 'oh,' and turned to me. She handed her hand out, and I nervously tapped it. She curiously looked at me with her light blue eyes.

"Hey I'm May Maple, and I'm a new student," I introduced myself. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and walked me into the room more.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is May," she introduced me to the rest of the class, as they waved excitedly. I, of course, waved back. The teacher went back to the piano. "Show us what you got, May."

I gulped, and shook my head nervously, "I'm sorry, but my throat is sore. I'm terribly sorry."

It was true; I didn't want to sing at a time like this, with so much on my mind. For example, who were those guys that were having a "shopping trip" at my house? Yeah that's right, I _own_ that house. I pay the bills, and I let my baby brother in. For Pete's sake he is only eight years old, and can't defend himself from this world. Did you see his terrified face? It shattered me into thousand bits. I can not tell that happen again, and I promise.

Whatever Mrs. Zrust, the choir teacher, was saying I completely missed. It was something about show choir. Like the girl I am, I admire it. But the budgets this time of year is causing a complex. I'm not poor, or under class. But you aren't a freshman in high school trying to raise her baby brother, keep a job, take care of her house, have the proper grades, and make sure everything runs smoothly.

The bell brought me out of my daze, and I gather my things and hurried off to advisory. I sat down next to Dawn and Leaf; I guess Misty was sick or late. Dawn smiled at me.

"How was your morning?" she asked, I thought over her question again. Well_, I nearly got robbed. That's something that is new_, I thought bitterly.

"It was _interesting_," I said, not wanting to lie. I turn to my left, where Leaf sat. "What about you, Leaf?" 

"I had a cherry popsicle!" she said cheerfully. I see where she gets hyper from.

"I heard that you and Drew had a _chat_," Dawn stated worried.

I started at her in confusion, who is _Drew_? My mouth circled, and I slapped myself for being an idiot. "Ohhh, Mr. Ego!"

Dawn stiffed a laugh at my nickname for Drew, which suits him very well.

"You shouldn't talk to him like that," Misty warned as she walked over to us. Leaf waved excitedly at her, while Dawn and I just grinned.

"And where were you?" I asked, ignoring her warning.

"Smacking a boy's head with my mallet," she explained.

I gave her a confusing stare, "why?"

"Because he was being an idiot," she explained once again, it almost sounded like a groan.

I sighed, "Poor kid…" Misty snorted, not really caring.

"Hehe hehe hehe!" Leaf giggled forcefully, due to hyperness. I couldn't help but laugh along. It's not everyday you a sugar-lover friend, that ate just a _tad_ much of sugar. But I figured that was nothing, and there is more to tell about Leaf. Well maybe...dang it…I'm hungry! Didn't I just eat? Oh well, now I'm craving pudding. Not just _any_ pudding! Chocolate pudding, but the strange thing is that I don't like chocolate pudding. Ironic, isn't it? Did I buy some at the store? Max likes it, so we should. If not, I'm going to be so pissed. Man, advisory is _sooooo_ boring! I feel like falling asleep. Can I? UGH! Stupid clock, go FASTER! I want the day to be over with, so I CAN HAVE MY FREAKING CHOCOLATE PUDDING! Calm down May, I know you get a little crazy when you don't get your food. But just calm down.

**RING!**

**Me: that's it; I hope you like May's crazy food thinking crave at the end of Chapter 4. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Technically this was a for-fun chapter. The next one will be better, and more drew!**

**Drew: I just realized that you put me in the story**

**Me: yeah I had to; the story was getting dull and boring to me. Anyways, see what happens if your patient.**

**May: I liked it, that chapter made me look mature!**

**Me: *sighs* your only mature around max**

**May: anyways R&R!!!!!! **

**Me: and will may get her craving of chocolate pudding?**

**May: PLZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: hi! Have you ever been **_**really**_** hungry but is too lazy to move?**

**May: YES! So do I get my chocolate pudding?**

me: hmmm, I didn't think of it. Sorry may.

**Drew: like she needs to get any fatter**

**Me: this is a word of advice, from wise woman to a stupid idiot, run**

**Drew: why? *hopelessly confused, and then sees May's dark aura coming together. Then jets off***

**May: TAKE IT BACK! *runs after drew***

**Me: uh, it feels like déjà vu…… dang it, now I have no one to do this disclaimer. I should of made drew do the disclaimer, **_**then**_** make him run….oh well, I'll remember that next time. I don't own Pokémon or its characters. Do anyone even read this. I mean, we all know that the owner is in Tokyo. And also I'm not that creative, nor can draw. *smiles* that's alright I admit it.**

**May: admit what?**

**Me: scroll up**

**Drew: JUST GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!?!**

Chapter 5

I looked around the room, my original advisory. But somehow, it looked different. There was no Dawn, Misty, nor Leaf. The whole room started to fade away. I run forward, but fell endlessly, letting gravity bring me down with such velocity.

The something shook me, not just something. It was someone, and the touch was gentle. I slowly open my eyes, and Dawn was signaling me to come on. I was dreaming…in class.

I started to stand up, and gather up my supplies, leaving. I walked to technology, without a stopping. I yawned, and walked into the room. Kids were chatting and turning on their computers. I stood there; I was too tired to move. A tall long haired brunette, with piercing blue-gray eyes walked to me. I think she was around the age of twenty-eight. Ok, I really need to stop guessing people's ages.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hey I'm a new student here, my name is May Maple," I introduced myself.

"Alright, here is your computer," she told me as she walked me towards one. I smiled and thanked her, and sat down in the chair.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Collen!" a familiar voice apologized. I got on Word, and started doing the warm-up, and I felt a warm breathe on my shoulder. "Hello nice to see you again."

I shivered, and turned myself to see the most arrogant person on Earth. "Hi?"

"I guess we are computer neighbors." I frowned, as he sat in his seat, he turn to me and smirked. I shook it off, and went back to work.

I logged on to , the e-mail system for the school. My username is 135 and my password is 135738. My eyes widened as I saw a new e-mail. I double-clicked it.

_Hello, as I said, we will meet again, Red. I hope you like your nickname, in order I don't know your real name. So why are you so stubborn?_

_D.H._

D.H., who is that? I clicked on the reply button, and said:

_I don't know who you are. But stop calling me Red!_

I hit the word 'send,' and continue on the work. I finished in a matter of time and right on time too.

**RING!!**

I got out of my chair, and walked to lunch. As I scanned the lunch choices, I frowned. My craving for chocolate pudding wasn't there. My eyes sparkled with happiness as I saw my prized possession moving. I ran, without thinking, and tackled the owner of the pudding.

"What the heck!" he cried. **(A/N: hey guys, sorry of interrupting. But I'm trying to keep this not teen rated. Please continue, I just felt I should tell you guys.)**

"Give me that pudding!" I commanded. Drew stared at me in confusion.

He smirked, "oh this pudding?" he rose up the food. I nodded excitedly.

"YES!" I exclaimed.

"Why so?" he asked.

"Because," I said dramatically. "I've been craving it!"

"Oh really?" he asked, I nodded. He twisted the cup of chocolatliness. "Would you do _anything_?"

"YES!" I cried.

"Alright Red, then you have to be my slave for the rest of the junior year," he smirked.

"But I'm not a junior though," I stated.

"The rest of _my_ junior year, then," he ordered.

He took out a tape recorder, and turned it on. "Do you agree?"

"For pudding?" I asked, and the camera nodded. "YES!!"

Drew turned it off, and smirked. "Hold my lunch, slave Red."

He gave me the lunch, to hold. "That's not a good idea, but alright."

He led me to a table with Elicia, and some other people. "Everyone, this is slave Red. She is my slave."

My ears perked, "wait! What!?!"

"Is there something wrong?" Drew asked.

I snorted and gave his lunch gave forcefully. "yeah there is, I'm _nobody's _slave!"

He flipped out the recorder, and smirked. "Listen."

"_Do you agree?" _Drew voice asked.

"_For pudding_?" I asked over the recorder, "_YES!!_"

"Stupid pudding," I muttered.

Drew smirked, man, he smirks A LOT!

"Just one thing," I asked.

His green orbs met mine. "Just let my nights free."

He shook his head. "Nope, I won't allow it." He rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

That jerk, I have a little brother to take care of. No big worries!" I thought sourly.

"You know what, never mind!" I growled.

He smirked, and then went to talk to his friends. I looked around for any of my friends. None… They must have another lunch period on B-days.

"Hey brunette!" Elicia snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head. "Get me some more tea." She handed her cup towards me, and I rudely grabbed it.

I walked over to the lunch line, and pour some hot tea into the cup. I looked over at some yellow jelly, and was about to put some in there. But her annoying voice stopped me.

She took a sip and then spit it out at me. "Eww! Gross! What's wrong with you, you idiot?!"

I wanted to slap her then and there. But instead I said, "my apologizes." Curse my niceness! I began to wipe off saliva tea off of me.

"What happen to you?" someone asked. I groaned.

"A nightmare," I replied, turning around. I saw a face I haven't seen in a long time. His hair was still white and spiky with ruby orbs. He was also still slim and grew taller.

"Hey there," He greeted. With excitement in the air, I lunged to Brendan, giving him a huge bear hug. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist, returning the hug. "Nice to see you too," bringing up an insider.

I laughed also, "oh, I can think of other ways!"

He pulled away; "we would have hugged longer, but you're all sticky!" he bent down to my face. "Also, people are staring at us, like idiots," he whispered.

I playfully punched him in the shoulder, "let them stare, it's not my fault that I haven't seen my best friend in a long time!"

"So how is Max?" he asked.

"You know, he's alright. He got a little spooked this morning," I answered.

"Did he see that photo gallery?" he asked, and I raised an eyebrow. "You know the one with Harley in a bikini."

I burst out laughing. "No! Just a break-in problem."

"Oh sorry," he apologized.

"Its alright, you lightened up my mood!" I exclaimed.

"Red, get me some more water," Drew ordered.

Brendan stood in front of me, "you can get your own water. You don't own her!"

Drew raised an eyebrow, "and who are you?"

"Her best friend," he argued.

"Well, if you must know, she is my slave," Drew replied. I believe he was getting pissed.

"Oh, so your races!" Brendan exclaimed. I know Brendan was just playing around with Drew, but he didn't know that.

"No I am not!" Drew argued back, with his fist clenching.

"Yes you are!" he playfully teased. This was quite enjoyable. "You're a little booger!"

He flicked his chartreuse bangs, "you are such a child."

Brendan sighed, "I got it from her," pointing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled playfully, "it's very contagious."

I punched him playfully again, "you suck."

"That's not very lady kind," he teased.

I snorted, "Who cares?"

"True, I mean, look at your appetite. It is like a hippo!" Brendan teased, turning against me.

"Well!" I started, I couldn't think of a good comeback. "Well," I repeated slowly. I couldn't think of anything. I frowned, and looked up to find Brendan smirking at me. "No fair, Brendan! You know you are smarter than me!"

"All fair, love and war," he quoted.

"Like I said, you suck," I pouted, wiping the rest of the tea off of my body.

"All clean?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Then he scooped me up in the air, into the biggest hug ever on Earth. He gotten stronger and I could hardly even breathe.

Brendan noticed Drew's reaction, "sorry about that. But you can't blame me; I haven't seen my best friend in along time. Also, I was messing with you earlier."

Drew nodded and flicked his hair, "no problem, Red, drink."

I raised an eyebrow curiously, "depends, are you going to spit it in my face if I don't get the right brand?"

"Its water," he said slowly. I took the cup and went to fill up Drew's drink.

When I came back, Brendan already left. I gave Drew his water and stepped back. I refused to get water all over me.

Next was Language Arts, I groaned as I walked to the class. To my miserable life, there was assign seats. What are we? Five?

I introduced myself to Mrs. McNeal, the teacher, and she sat me in a seat. I opened my purple book, and tried to work through the warm-up. I think it's trying to mentally try to make me feel stupid, then I end up stupid.

A binder appeared next to mine, and I jumped. "AHHH!" I accidentally screamed and the whole class stared. I sheepishly grimaced, and went back to the unbelievable work. Stupid Language Arts…

It turns out that binder was Drew's and he sits next to me, we got paired up for a project. Joy, I thought sarcastically.

I begun to packed up my stuff. "I should come over to your house, you know, work on the project." I froze, that was unacceptable. What will Max say, when he finds a green haired and eyed teenaged boy in my living room.

But my mouth and hand thought differently as it said; "sure, here's my address." He smiled and went off on his own. I mentally smacked myself, and went to the last and final block.

I feel like its déjà vu day. I introduced myself to the teacher, and get a seat near Drew. No he wasn't next to me like technology or Language Arts. He was behind me, and kept throwing paper planes at the back of my head. Whenever the teacher turned away, I would throw him and his friends a glare and a "friendly" sign.

I walked home tiredly, and curse under my breathe. Drew was coming over. Dang it! Curse my low IQ! I greeted Max, as he came home from school. It was like a normal day, only I kept thinking that Drew will pop out of nowhere.

Around ten o'clock, I stayed up to do homework. Max was already asleep. I was on a tough math question, I whimpered as I worked through it for the eleventh time. The door bell rang, and I ran to go get it. There stood Drew, which looked quite surprised.

"I figured you'll be in bed," he confirmed.

"You thought wrong, I was working on homework. Come in," I explained, whispering. He carelessly walked through the doorway, and into the living room. There stood a big pile of papers. I flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about the mess."

"Nice place you got here," he said politely.

"Thanks, cheap too," I said smiling, in a whisper. I sat down on the couch. "So what brings you here?"

"The project, and why are you whispering?" he asked.

"Because my eight year old brother is asleep," I whispery explained.

"Oh sorry," he whispering apologized. I nodded. "Won't you parents get mad if you have a boy in your house, at ten?"

I shook my head, and I sighed. "I don't really want to tell you this but,"

"No buts," he said.

"Ok fine, _ass_," I joked. **(A/N: sorry just **_**had**_** to write it!) **"Just kidding, but I own this house. Both of my parents are dead."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up," he apologized.

"It's alright," I assured him.

"No its not," he said, letting his bangs cover up his face. So it was hard to see his expression.

"It's alright, Max and I are doing just fine," I told them.

He turned to the bad of the room, smirking. "Really? Then why did you throw a flower pot at him, or is it the other way around?"

"Awww! I forgot about that," I whined as I went to pick up the broken flower pot. "And no, this morning two robbers tried to steal that. And I threatened to call the police, then they through it as there getaway."

"Oh," he simply said. Then there was an awkward silence, it was…uncomfortable.

**Me: finished! That was twelve pages long. I'm getting good at this! **

**Drew: eh**

**May: I like the plot!**

**Me: actually I'm making this up as I go along. But of my Love one, I actually have a plot. That is another fan fiction stories of mine. If Brendan is OOC, then I'm so sorry. I don't know his personality. **

**Drew: eh**

**Dawn: why isn't ash, misty, Paul, leaf, Gary, and I aren't really in this.**

**Me: 'cause I need to figure out what to do with you two.**

**Paul: why? hurry up**

**Me: FYI! I wrote five chapters in three days. That's pretty good, and I am rushing. I mean Brendan got in the story. **

**Gary: ash been introduced once**

**Ash: only for mallet smacking**

**Me: it adds the humor**

**Paul: your poor sense of humor**

**Me: R&R, whatever Paul!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys, tonight was an interesting…**

**Drew: like how?**

**Me: well my sister went to prom, and then my dad and I went to the Dallas Derby Roller competition. And one of the path team members elbowed a slammer; she went straight into the wall. And didn't move for ten minutes. After that, Dad and I went home since it was 10 something, and it was almost over anyways. So my dad parked downhill, and it was raining. So he tried to get out, but only got more stuck and really close to this other car. It was 10:06 when we first got stuck. So I suggested that we call a tow person. So they got here sometime, and they got our car out alright. It's a good thing I had thirty dollars with me. Other than that, he paid me back. **

**Drew: dang…**

**Me: you guys should go over there and check it out. Don't worry about the other people there. The skaters are so sweet and nice. So are the fans. We were waiting outside. I was kind of moving closer to a guy with an umbrella. He noticed me, and introduced himself. Then he gave me the umbrella, to hold, and said "I can't have my hair ruin in the rain, I just got it done." The guy is bald, it was hilarious. The competition is a roller skating one. Chapter 6!**

**Max: enjoy **

**Drew: sure…**

Chapter 6

Drew left a few hours ago, and was oddly nice. I quickly went to bed, and have been awaken my Max. "Sorry Max."

I stretched my arms and legs. "It's alright, you're not late. I'll just have breakfast at school," he paused. "You know, it's strange. I thought I heard a male's voice. Weird, right?"

I got out of and grimaced at Max, "yeah weird." I signaled him to get out of my room, so I can change.

I dressed in my emerald green bandana I got from Brendan, a couple years back. My orange tank top and a matching green fanny pack. Black short that covered my thighs, and matching sneakers. (**A/N: ugh! This is too hard. May is wearing her outfit from Johto, you know, the emerald green one?)** I haven't worn this in a long time, but I liked my red one better. Red _is_ my favorite color, but it will make Brendan happy. Since he complains on how I don't wear it.

I gave Max a hug before he left, along with his breakfast and lunch money. Due to sleeping in, I relaxed a little, then headed to school. I walked to choir, as I entered the choir room. I decided that I'll let Mrs. Zrust hear my voice.

"Mrs. Zrust?" I called. She turned her after head, and allowed me into her office.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I show you something?" I asked her, "I'd like to sing for you."

Her eyes were wide in shocked, "of course!" She walked towards the piano.

"I can play," I told her as I took a seat instead.

"Impressive, I don't have another kid who can play," she stated.

I placed my placed my hands on the keys, and began.

_I saw the cover and I judged the book_

_I turned away without a second look. _

_But now, now, now I see brand new you_

_I told myself I better run and hide._

_I never noticed what was there inside. _

_But now, now, now I see a brand new you_

_And I can't stop myself from lovin' every itty bitty thang you do. _

_Hoo!_

_I see a brand new you! Hoo!_

_I see a brand new you!_

_I didn't know where I was meant to be._

_I figured no one would be there for me._

_But now, now, now I see a brand new you! You! You!_

_I see a brand new you!_

_I never knew that you could understand._

_But I looked up and you reached out your hand. _

_And now, now, now I see a brand new you!_

_I opened my eyes, and there' a great big world around_

_I opened my eyes_

_And just look, just look, look at what I found!_

_Na na na na na!_

_Na na na na na!_

_Na-ya na na na na na na na na!_

_Na na na na na na!_

_Na na na na na!_

_Na-ya na na na na na na na!_

_Na na na na na na!_

_Na na na na na!_

_Na-ya na na na na na na na na!_

_Na na na na na na!_

_Na na na na na!_

_Na-ya na na na na na na na na!_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na na!_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na na!_

_Na na na!_

_Na na na!_

_Na na na na na na na na na!_

_Hey!!! Yeah!_

_I opened my eyes, and there's a great big world around_

_I opened my eyes_

_And just look, just look, look at what I found! Hoo!_

_I see a brand new you! Hoo!_

_I see a brand new you! Hoo!_

_I see a brand new you! Hoo! _

_I see a brand new you!_

"That was great!" Mrs. Zrust cheered. I flushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks!" I thanked her.

"I would like if you sing a solo, for our next concert!" she asked politely, and nervous. Hopefully I would say yes, that's not a bad idea.

I smiled, "sure, I'd love too."

She smiled widely, and I excused myself from her, then went to first block. I dressed out, and waited with Dawn and Misty for roll call.

"What's with you?" Dawn asked and irritated, yet jumpy Misty.

"Ash is a moron, I planning to smack him," she replied between breathe, trying to keep calm.

"Violence isn't the answer," I said while shaking my head.

"You want to know my quote of my life time?" she asked me curiously.

"If it makes you happy," I replied while shrugging.

"People are only alive because it's illegal to kill them," she threatened slowly. I gulped.

"So where were you, slave Red? Drew was looking for you?" Elicia asked deadly. Dang it! I forgot that I'm Drew's slave.

"I was talking with the choir teacher," I explained.

She snorted, "what, are you in choir? I bet you suck."

"Maybe, maybe not," I said.

"Whatever," she answered to my remark. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you in choir?"

I grinned, "Only time will tell."

"I command you to tell me!" she ordered, my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I thought I was Drew's slave," I wondered out loud.

She groaned, and left in annoyance.

"May, what is Elicia talking about?" Dawn asked.

"I'm Drew's stupid slave," I muttered.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Because I wanted chocolate pudding," I slowly said, nervous. I grinned like an idiot once I saw their jaws gaped, and eyes widened.

"W-why?" Dawn shuttered.

"Because I had a craving!" I yelled, annoyed.

"Is there a reason why you are yelling, Maple?" Coach Thompson said in her, I figured out it was a girl, creepy monotone voice.

"Chocolate pudding craving," I said sheepishly, boy don't I look like an idiot.

"No need to yell," she said before walking off. I glanced at my two friends next to me, and exploded in laughter. My bad…I guess I have a big mouth.

**Me: finished! I forgot to do the disclaimer!**

**Drew: you mean, **_**we**_** forget to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: yup!**

**Drew: well maybe we will have the chance, if you would stop talking!**

**May: don't be rude!**

**Me: anyways that song was Brand New You, from 13 the Musical. My choir is singing it.**

**Drew: like we care**

**May: I care**

**Me: Ha! Anyways, I hope that you liked it. And stay tune if you want to hear May sing to the whole school. Though I do have some ideas, though. **

**May: any more announcements?**

**Me: uhhh yes! The next chapter, which is number seven, will be on the next day.**

**Silence…**

**May: please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: hey guys!**

**May: hi**

**Paul: when are we going to be in the chapter?**

**Me: count that as luck**

**Dawn: what are the shippings you have in mind?**

**Me: *smirks/smiles* is everyone here?**

**Everyone but me: here!**

**Me: ikarishipping, pokeshipping, and contestshipping! **

**Everyone but me: *anime falls***

**Me: *snickers* anyways! Today is the day for May's solo**

**May: WHAT!?!**

**Me: I'll do the disclaimer, I don't own Pokémon  
**

**May: are you crazy!?!**

**Me: here is chapter 7**

**May: no!**

**Me: may, no need arguing with the power of an author**

Chapter 7

I watched silently as the choir practiced, a small smile was printed on my face. I walked to the backstage, and sat in a chair. I smoothed my favorite red roller derby shirt, which goes with my gray-black skinny jeans. The choir will perform three songs, a sketch that the theatre arts have been working on, and then my solo.

The three songs were; My Time to Shine, Blackbird, and I think it was Down to the River. Something liked that, I liked the last two the best.

"Ladies and gentlemen, teachers and staff, this year we have a brave young lady who has enough courage to sing a solo," Mrs. Zrust introduced. "She actually wrote this song, when she was in a competition, and got second place. Please out your hands together for, May Maple!"

As I entered the stage, I heard Brendan's hooting from the back, I silently giggled. I walked towards the mic, and grabbed it.

I listened as the song begun, and felt all wide eyes open at me.

_I can make the rain stop  
_

_If I wanna _

_Just by my attitude_

_I can take my laptop_

_Record a snapshot and change a point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so open hearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go_

_But I, I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head_

_And I know, I know it_

_I doin' my best_

_Not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be_

_What I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna to try_

'_cause I'm living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it_

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine with me, myself and time_

_And time_

_And time_

_And time_

_And time_

_And time_

_And time_

_And time_

_I go where life takes me_

_But somedays it makes me_

_Wanna change my direction_

_Sometimes it gets lonely_

_But I know that's it's only_

_A matter of mind perception_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so open hearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go_

_But I, I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head _

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm doin, my best_

_Not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be_

_What I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

'_cause I'm living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm tryin' my best_

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine with me, myself and time_

_And maybe there's nothing like this moment_

_So just be real and let the truth be spoken_

_Whatever's broke, I can make it unbroken_

_Turn the lead in my hand_

_And the stars stand golden_

_Just try, more love_

_If I just try, more love_

_Then I'll find myself in time_

The kids were no longer staring in disbelief, and started dancing to the music.

_I'm over my head_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm doin' my best _

_Not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be_

_What I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

_I'm over my head_

_And I know it, I know it _

_I'm doin' my best_

_Not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be_

_Whatever I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

'_cause I'm living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm tryin' my best _

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine me, myself and time_

_I'll find myself in time_

_I know I'll find myself in time_

I took a bow, after I heard the audience screamed in joy and the song ended. Mrs. Zrust came out jogging to the microphone, and took it from my hands.

"She's amazing, am I right?" She exclaimed, as I bowed. "Give her a big hand, and that's a rap!"

Once the curtains closed, I banged my ears. You know, to check to see if they still work. They act as if they been to a concert. Ouch, stupid juniors. The next thing I knew that Leaf was running towards me, and giving me a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! You were AMAZING! I was like-'that's May!'" Leaf exclaimed, and then laughed.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "oh dang, I have a fan."

"Maybe…" she shrugged, "good job, I better go before someone…" She fakes coughs. "Gary." Then ends it with another fake cough, I rose an eyebrow. "Suggested that I fell asleep on the table."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She waved and went off. I decided to help with Mrs. Z., with cleaning up. Plus I'm not in anyway rush to go back to class.

By the time I was done, it was lunch time. My stomach growled in joy, and I went off to lunch. I saw Leaf, Jessica, and a male. Leaf signaled me to come over, eagerly. He was an African American with gorgeous brown-gold eyes I ever seen. He wore a simple red shirt, with baggy dark blue jeans. With black and white sneakers. I sat down, considering I already bought my lunch, and sat down next to them.

"Hey I'm Albert, and your amazing singer," the male extolled me, I charmed a smile.

"Thanks, I'm May. So you must be a junior, since you saw the performance," I said, I glanced over at shy Jessica. "Hey Jessica."

"Hi May," her quiet voice greeted. I smiled, and turned my head, finding someone missing.

"Where's Leaf?" I asked, as I continue to look for my bubbly friend.

"Albert, I like your shirt," Jessica stated shyly.

"Yeah mine too," I agreed, "you know, since my favorite color _is _red."

"Eh," he said unsure, "its alright." The then blew a straw wrapper at Jessica's face. He laughed at her red face in amusement. "Oh I see, May! Red looks good on you, Jessica!"

I couldn't help but laugh along, "I agree with you, Albert."

Jessica then just blew straw wrappers at us, in pay back. "I know it does, but you don't need to blow wrappers at me! What did I ever do?"

"Albert, why do have to be a flirt?" Leaf asked, popping out of nowhere. I shrieked in surprised.

"I thought you learned your lesson?" Leaf asked while taking a seat. A spiky brunette male looked over Leaf's shoulder, which took her by surprise. She almost fell, but luckily he caught her.

"Dang Leaf, why do you eat so much?" he asked rudely. I snorted in disgusted, I hate people like that.

"That was rude," I said.

"Who do you think you are, telling who I am?" he asked. He smirked, "oh, and Drew is lookin' for cha."

I groaned, "He can come over here."

He frowned at my reply, "he wants you _now_."

I frowned too, "well, I guess there should be a compromise or something, right? It sucks that no one can get what they want, unless they work for it."

"You're his slave," he hissed sharply.

"I'm not moving," I snapped. "So get used to it!"

An unhappy emerald haired teenage male came over to our table. He waved the brunette boy off, and he commanded. I frowned at his really unhappy face. "Come on," he cold sharp voice demanded. I sighed in defeat, and let him dragged me to the band hall. He released my wrist, and walked forward. I heard in steady breathing, and I was scared to a never ending black hole.

**Me: finished**

**Drew: we can see that**

**Me: I did not know that**

**Drew: *frowns* I was not excepting that reply.**

**Me: it's because I'm not may**

**Drew: yes**

**May: are you making fun of me**

**Me: It was drew! I told him not to!**

**May: *a dark aura surrounds may; pulls out misty's mallet*G!**

**Drew: *runs in terror***

**Me: *pulls out popcorn, and a lawn chair. Sitting next to dawn* do you think they'll stop?**

**Dawn: with may? Never**

**Me: *thinks* I'd make that bet.**

**Dawn: alright, 40?**

**Me: *shrugs* sure. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: hi guys!**

**Drew: you seem excited…**

**Me: I got tickets to see 'Wicked,' for a celebration at the end of the school.**

**May: lucky!**

**Me: anyways, thanks for everyone that reviewed, I own a big thanks for all of you. I specially want to thanked xXFireRoseXx, (s)he is supporting all the way. Thanks!**

**Drew: yeah yeah yeah. No one cares…**

**May: she only had one bad comment.**

**Me: yeah, what she said**

**Drew: so?**

**Me: when I saw how many people read in, I was bouncing off the walls. And once I saw the nice reviews, I almost fell apart with glee! So may?**

**May: yeah?**

**Me: do you want to do the disclaimer, and not ruin the moment?**

**May: no, my throat is sore**

**Me: kill-joy……., drew?  
**

**Drew: *flicks hair* no**

**Me: alright Mr. I'm-so-cool-look-at-my-sarcastic-ego!**

**Drew: *raises an eyebrow***

**Me: do you want to be with Elicia?**

**Drew: nope**

**Me: disclaimer please**

**Drew: no**

**Me: yes**

**Drew: no**

**Me: yes, I'm not may. Not worth fighting with me!**

**Drew: metrokarateacademyrocks does not own the Pokémon character, if so, May and I will be together…**

**Me: or as my older thought it said cards… lol! Anyways, chapter 8, I think…**

**Drew: on with the story…**

Chapter 8

I was stared at the back of Drew's head; I was admiring the soft quality from a short distance. Have you ever had a crave to run your fingers through an arrogant guy's hair? That's what I feel like, ironic isn't it?

As my thoughts distracted me, with my head looking down. I felt a hard hand on my chin, I got out of my daze, emerald and sapphire met. Drew's face is hard with anger, and hate? I don't think its hate, its something...

"What the hell **(A/N: ooh bad word. Sorry!)** was that?" he asked roughly, his other hand was holding my shoulder. Probably so I couldn't exit his sparkling gaze. Sparkling? Yeah, his jade orbs have a tad of sparkle.

I stared at him in confusion, "excuse me?"

"Your not suitable for that performance, your voice is shaky and a complete fail. Your ugly as a worm fried into the sun. I never want to hear or see you on that stage again. Understand," those words hit me hard, as they exited his mouth. Just think, I was actually starting to _fall_ for him.

He release me, I ran out of there as tears scrolled down my face. I ran into the janitor's closet, and sat down, crying non-stop.

Dawn was completely right, and I thought she was overreacting. I hugged my knees, as my tears stopped. I could even be crying out blood, since I have no more tears in me. I sighed, and pressed my head against the wall. My head throbbed from crying. I stood up, and went home.

My walked was silent, and lonely. As I entered through the door, and heard Max's footsteps running down the stair. I was welcomed by a relief hug.

"Another hour and I would have called the police. You know, there's a pedophile on the loose. I thought he had you," he cried.

I raised an eyebrow, hour? I really been gone _that_ long?

"Where did you learn that big of a word, Max?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I'm born with the smarts, unlike you," Max bragged.

I rolled my puffy eyes, "whatever."

"Hey, have you been crying? Your eyes are really puffy," he commented worriedly.

I ignored his question, and went to make dinner. We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken, and that's what I thought Drew and I had.

In the next morning, I groaned as someone knocked on my wooden door. I stomped to the door, and saw Leaf, Misty, and Dawn. I let them in, and went to make some coffee.

"Uh, I see your not a morning person," Misty pointed out, I glared at them tiredly.

Max come from out of nowhere, "she's never is."

I turned my glares to Max, "can it."

"Who is this May?" Leaf asked.

"I'm Max, May's little-more mature-brother," he introduced himself; I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why are you here so early!? I was sleeping," I whined.

"One of May's talents, sleeping," Max snorted.

"What's another one?" Dawn asked.

"Eating," he simply said. I growled.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

Misty groaned while Dawn and Leaf looked absolutely excited on what they are about to say. Max face confused, but not as confused as me. Leaf and Dawn inhaled deeply.

**Me: all done, and with cliffhanger!**

**Drew: I see that….**

**Me: *roll eyes* R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: hey**

**May: hi everyone**

**Drew: eh…**

**Me: I don't own the Pokémon characters, if I did… if I did I'll…probably put everyone together, you know, the shippings! Everyone will travel as a group!**

**Everyone but me: *shivers***

**Me: oh suck it up! Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

_Misty groaned while Dawn and Leaf looked absolutely excited on what they are about to say. Max face confused, but not as confused as me. Leaf and Dawn inhaled deeply._

"SHOPPING!" the two exclaimed.

"We want you to come with us," Dawn said happily. I shook my head.

"Sorry, no can do. Max has to go to a trumpet practice, which takes all day," I explained, with a groan.

Of course, Max disagreed, "no, just because mom and dad aren't here, doesn't mean you can blow off your friends!"

"Speaking of 'moms' and 'dads,' where are they?" Leaf asked. I gulped, lie, I need a good dang lie.

"They are out of town," I said nervously, I saw a glare from Max.

"May, I'll be fine. Go shopping, or whatever you guys do. And watch out for that pedophile!" Max warned. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok," I said slowly. My sapphire eyes met his, "I'll drop you off, and once your trumpet practice is over. Go straight back home, do not talk or even look at any strangers."

"Alright, _mom_," Max said sarcastically, my eyebrow furrowed together.

"I'm serious," I growled.

"I'm not five, May. I know how to take care of myself," he assured. He's right, he knows better than to run off with someone.

"Right," I said slowly.

Max swinging his heels around, probably getting his trumpet, then he turns back, "can you get me a new spiral? I filled my out my other one."

I nodded, and he left.

A few minutes later, my friends and I were sitting at the table, sipping coffee.

"You know, you're really good to Max, May," Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, it's like he's your son," Misty agreed.

Leaf jumped, "are you!?!"

I gave Leaf a strange look, "no, that's just nasty, Leaf." Max came walking down the stairs.

"Hey May, I know I'm late. But you still need to put day clothes on," Max smirked. I shrieked, and ran into my room to change.

I went from pajamas, to a red tank top with light blue skinny jeans. With my brunette hair into puppy-dog like pigtails, that ended near my shoulders. A red bandana covered the top of my head. I had on black and white Converse also.

"Nice," Dawn commented on my outfit, and we ran to the church, where Max's trumpet practice was held.

After a said our good-bye, we went straight to the mall. I know now that Dawn is one shopaholic. She pulls us store, into store, then after store. We went into a dollar store, and I got Max a 5 subject spiral he wanted.

After a few hours, I flopped into a chair at the food court. After we ate, we went to another store. You get the point, right?

I sat down on the ground, not even bothering to look around. My legs and feet were exhausted. I looked down, admiring the pretty tiles. Hey, I know it sounds pathetic. But they had an interesting pattern.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Leaf holding a red dress towards me. I took it from her, and went into the dressing room. Surprising she actually got the right size, 3. I stepped out, and Leaf clapped her hands excitedly.

The red dress had a three inch strap, and there was a black rose on the bottom left, that ended below her knees. It had a little sparkle to it.

"Dawn! Come over here, and look at May!" Leaf exclaimed.

Dawn gasped once she saw me; Misty just stepped out with an aqua dress on. Misty rolled her eyes. "Did they force you to wear that too?" I nodded, and then Misty sighed. "Figures," then stepped back into the dressing room.

"Did you like that dress, Misty?" Dawn asked loudly over door of the dressing room. Misty popped out the dressing room, out of the dress and into her normal clothes.

"It's alright," Misty shrugged and went to the counter.

Leaf turned to me, "do you like it?"

"Yeah," I answered. I yelped when she pushed me into the dressing room.

"Well don't just stand there, like a statue! Get dressed and go buy it, you dunce!" Leaf exclaimed. I frowned at her, and then went to go change.

"Stupid Leaf, with their stupid idea to go stupid shopping, and then makes try on the stupid-but cute-dress…" I muttered as I changed into my original outfit.

"Yes! Now we have all of the stuff we need for that party on this Saturday!" Leaf cried.

"What party?" I asked.

**Me: another cliffhanger!**

**Drew: we noticed**

**Me: no you didn't!**

**Drew: well you said cliffhanger, and we noticed.**

**Me: *hits him with a hockey stick***

**Drew: ow! What was that for!?!**

**Me: I told you I was going to hit you with a hockey stick someday, and I did. GOAL COMPLETE!**

**May: uh? Where did you get the hockey stick anyways?  
**

**Me: *shrugs* found it. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: hey!**

**May: hi guys!**

**Drew: eh…**

**Me: anyways you should check out xXFireRoseXx new story. But since its her first (like how this is my first one also) please no flames. I don't own the Pokémon characters; all rights go to the Pokémon Company. I like to thank xXFireRoseXx for some ideas in here. You're awesome!**

**Drew: yeah yeah, just start the torture already.**

**Me: *smiles wickedly* gladly.**

Chapter 10

"_What party?" I asked. _

"You know _the_ party?" Dawn said simply, I figured she thought I knew what she means. I raised an eyebrow.

"What party, though," I asked, trying to clear the air.

"No one knows what for; I think we passed a benchmark or something. We usually get dances and flings whenever we passed something. Thank God we have so many nerds at this school!" Leaf exclaimed to the heavens.

Misty snorted, "You're a nerd also. So you shouldn't be talking."

"Oh yeah," Leaf said. "Tonight is going to be awesome!"

"Tonight?" I asked as the single word rang in my head. Absolutely not! I have a little brother to take care of! I shook my head, "sorry, but I can't attend this dance. I have to take care of Max."

"May, he is mature and old enough to take care of himself," Misty said.

My fist clenched together, "Max is eight! I'm not leaving an eight year old boy at home!"

"Why are you so protective of him?!" Dawn asked/cried.

"Because my mom and dad are dead! You hear that? I'm Max's guardian!" I exclaimed while tears form into my eyes. I turned away so I could not see their face expressions. I put my face into my hands.

"I'm sorry May. I didn't know, you're a good liar," Dawn apologized, but I could tell she was joking at the end.

"I'm sorry too," Leaf apologized also.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Misty said slowly.

"You don't have to go, May. We'll also stay home with you," Dawn said, smiling a bright and happy smile. I shook my head again.

"Nope, you are going," I disagreed. I inhaled deeply; I can't believe I'm doing this. "So am I."

Leaf and Dawn's smiles were wide as the universe, and that place is HUGE! I think Misty got upset, 'cause she almost got out of the party. But hey, I'm a party person. You can lie to your friends and family-like what I did-but you can't lie to yourself. I am the type who loves parties.

I laughed at the joke Leaf told as I opened the door. I got changed into the red dress I bought earlier at the mall, then wrote a quick note for Max. I also made lasagna, then put it in the microwave.

The door rang, and I went to get it. My mouth gaped, Misty looked amazing! Her hair wasn't in her usual ponytail, but is brushing her shoulders. She had no make-up on, but her face was glowing. The dress looked ten times better than at the mall. It was knee length; I think there was lace at the bottom edge of the dress. The straps meet down to the middle, with an aqua-ish gem in the center of it. The dress was made out of fine silk. "Misty, you look awesome!"

"Thanks, so do you. Leaf has the engine running, we got to go," Misty said. I nodded, and followed Misty to the car.

"Hey May!" Leaf and Dawn greeted me as Misty and I entered the car.

Dawn had on a simple black dress. There was no special design on it, only a few ruffles. It ended at her ankles, and it was spaghetti strapped. She wore a diamond-chain necklace. "I didn't see that dress nor saw you purchased _that_ in the store." I pointed at the dress.

"Oh, well since nothing sparked my eyes, I decided to make-a-dress." She explained.

"It's amazing, you could not have made something that elegant," I compliant. There is no possibly way that you made that!"

Dawn laughed, "Thanks May! You look amazing also."

"I did a good job, didn't I?" Leaf asked to Dawn, who nodded.

Leaf wore a simple green dress. The dress ended an inch under her knees. The first 1/4 is a dark green, and then the other part is much lighter. She has a dark green headband on her head, with brunette gentle curls.

We entered the school parking lot, and stepped out of the car. We gasped as we took a glanced at the decorative cafeteria. The crappy lunchroom now looked like a brand new night club. Flashing and colored lights were all around the place. Tables were near the right, and the table clothes were a disco pattern. The DJ was playing rap songs; everyone was jumping around like idiots. I laughed, and was pulled into the crowd by Leaf.

The song Caramelldansen started to play, I grabbed Leaf's arm and lead her to the stage. I placed my hands to my head and looked like I was baby waving hi, and swigged my hips. That _is _how you do the Caramelldansen. Several other students followed my example, and started the Caramelldansen. I even saw Brendan's dancing, and believed me, I laughed hard.

I sighed as the song ended; I walked to Misty and Dawn. All four of us laughed. I stopped laughing as I saw Drew. I lets just say I was still really upset of his evil comment. My eyebrows furrowed together, with my clenched teeth gritting together. My fists were already together, and my nails were digging into my flesh. A vampire can come and take me, and I wouldn't care. I stomped over there, and I heard fainted calls from Leaf, Misty and May. I marched over to the refreshments table; I grabbed a cup of punch. I walked over to where Drew was, I was getting angrier by the second. I got on my tippy toes, and then dumped the icy cold drink over his silky smooth emerald hair.

I have to admit, the red liquid makes Drew's hair glow. He turned around; I greeted him with a slap. Maybe I was taking this too far? A huge crowd surrounded us, "that's what you get for saying that to me!"

I raised my hand up for another slap, but Drew caught my wrist. "You think you could do that to _me_, and get away with it?" I didn't answer. "Well news flash sister, you are still my slave. Did you remember that?" I shook my head no, and then a smirk spread across his flawless face. "Of course you didn't, for the rest of the night. You'll be serving my friends and me, Red."

I groaned, "Ugh! My name is May, you dunce!"

Another smirk appeared on Drew's face, while only his left side of his face was showing. "I know that, come on, _Red_." I groaned again, curse my stupid low IQ!

I faked a smile as I was playing waitress. I really wished I could take that whole mistake back. "Red? Come here." My hands squeezed the tray I'm holding. I walked over to Drew. "Can you get me a Hawaiian punch?" I angrily nodded yes, and went back over to the refreshment table. I thought of spitting into his drink, but I decided I want my livers, stomach, etc. inside my body. I handed Drew his drink, he leveled me down. He splashed the Hawaiian punch into my face. My mouth and eyes were wide. I wiped some of the punch off my face.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically before walking off. I got a towel and started to clean my juicy face.

"NO! That was a good look for you," Brendan cried sarcastically, I smiled.

"Hey."

"I saw what happen…nice slap!"

I laughed at his remark, "thanks!"

"Excuse me, are you May Maple?" an unbelievable large man asked in a black suit. I nodded. "Guardian of Max Maple?" I nodded my head again. "Your brother been kidnapped."

"WHAT!?!" I screamed, the while whole dance looked at me.

**Me: finished, didn't except that. Did you? The next chapter is going to be full of flashbacks.**

**May: omg! My brother is missing!**

**Me: yup!**

**May: WHY!?!?**

**Me: don't know, R&R**

**May: MAX!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: hello**

**May: GET TO THE CHAPTER ALREADY! MY BROTHER IS MISSING!**

**Drew: may calm down**

**Me: drew do the disclaimer**

**Drew: why me?**

**Me: because Im tired of it!**

**Drew: metrokarateacademyrocks doesn't own the Pokémon characters.**

**Me: thank you drew. Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

I sat still on the couch; it was unbelievable quiet when he is gone. It was only yesterday when that detective came to the dance, and told me Max was missing. I should have never left him alone. I went home early that night, I hired another detective to find Max, and bring him home.

I sighed as the door rang, and stood up to get the door. I saw three upset faces. Leaf was the first one to hug me, which is what I needed. Misty hugged me before Dawn had the chance after Leaf let go.

I let them all in, and sat back down on the couch. "So, how was the rest of the dance?"

All three girls blushed madly; I raised an eyebrow as I took a sip of water.

"It…" Dawn paused, "was interesting."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well Gary decided we should play spin the bottle, and the teachers were already gone," Leaf explained slowly.

"So?" I said unsure.

"I don't even know how we got in the circle!" Dawn cried.

"Then what happen?" I asked.

**Flashback**

"_Alright, when someone lands on that person, you two will have a seven minute in heaven in the janitors' closet," Gary explained, "I'll go first."_

_He placed his hand on the bottle, and started the spin. It landed on Leaf. Gary reached out his hand for Leaf to use, so he can help her up. As Gary led Leaf to the closet, Leaf was blushing away and whispers/giggles were heard. _

_Once the two were inside the closet, Gary placed his arm firmly around Leaf's waist. That only brought her close to him, it's a good thing its dark. Or else Gary will not see Leaf's insane blushing, nor would Leaf see Gary's smirk. _

_Soon they were body-to-body, Gary was all over her. He bent down to Leaf's level, bring his lips to hers. The kiss was soft but a little rough. Gary licked her lips, begging for an entrance. But as nervous Leaf was, she refused. Gary whimpered desperately._

_The time went off, and they quickly separated once the door opened. The two rushed to get out of the janitors closet. _

"_Did Gary try to rape you?" Misty asked seriously. Poor Leaf was still shocked from the kiss, but shook her head._

**End of flashback**

I awed, as Leaf hid under the blanket she was using to keep herself warm.

Then she exploded, "that's not funny!" she smirked, "but what is funny is this."

**Flashback (A/N: again…)**

_After Gary and Leaf came back, it was Ash's turn to spin. This time, it landed on Misty. He sighed, silently hoping/begging that Misty wouldn't beat him to death. _

_Inside the closet, Ash reset the timer. He got out his Nintendo DS, and starting to play Pokémon. Misty played with a stray piece of her red/orange hair. A loud beeping sound went off; Ash hurriedly put the game away, and pulled Misty into a passionate kiss._

**End of flashback**

"That's romantic in a way..." I said unsurely.

"Whatever," Misty replied in a huff.

"So what about you, Dawn?" I asked.

"Nope, I didn't even tell them two yet," Dawn refused.

"Why not?" I asked, almost begging.

She held her head together, "it's embarrassing! I can't even look into Paul straight in the eyes anymore!"

"Oh just tell us!" I exclaimed, I really wanted to know what happened.

**Flashback (A/N: it's the last one, I promise!)**

_Once Paul took his spin, he landed on Dawn. He mumbled something under his breathe, before grabbing Dawn's hand. She was shocked as Paul was._

_In the closet, he grabbed her aggressively. But she felt safe from the cruel world. She felt his angrily lips press against hers. She waited this forever, and Paul sure felt the same way. The two gasped for air, and then looked into each others eyes. Immediately getting lost. Paul kissed Dawn much softer, and gentler. They were interrupted by the timer going off, Paul growled/ or hissed at the annoying thing, then freed Dawn._

**End of flashback**

We stared at Dawn in disbelief, with mouth hanging wide open for a fly to come into our mouths. Dawn whined for us to stop looking at her strangely.

"You know, you'll think Drew will have the most kisses that night," Misty stated. I gave her a strange look

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Whenever the bottle will land at him, he refused to go. Its unbelievable, the girls even started crying!" Misty explained, while laughing. I just had to smile with her.

Then there was another knock on the door, and I went to answer it. My favorite police officer came in, after I open the door.

"How are you May?" Brendan, the officer, asked.

I sighed, "I could have been doing better."

"So lets get down to work," Brendan suggested, I replied with a nod.

**Me: and that was NOT a cliffhanger!**

**Drew: whatever…**

**Me: anyways I have TAKS today (ugh!) wish me luck!**

…**..**

**Me: may?................line?**

**May: uh? Oh yeah! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: hello there!**

**Paul: why did you made dawn and I kiss?  
**

**Me: I thought it will be cute**

**Gary: why leaf and I though?  
**

**Me: 'cause you wanted too**

**Ash: yahoo! Misty didn't kill me to death!**

**Gary: you mean, you're not upset that the EVIL AUTHOR (Me in the background: cool! I have a nickname!) Made you kiss Misty?**

**Ash: why should I be? I can actually admit my feelings to her, and not to subborn about it.**

**Me: ha! He nailed you, Drew!**

**Drew: shut up! Metrokarateacademyrocks, cant I use your real name?  
**

**Me: nope, continue!**

**Drew: does not own Pokémon.**

Chapter 12

"So can you explain what happen that day?" Brendan asked, getting into the job.

"Well, they came over here," I pointed to Leaf, Misty, and Dawn, "wanting me to go shopping. But I refused, 'cause I had to take Max to trumpet lessons. Which basically takes all day, I dropped him off, and they also took me to a dance. I left him lasagna and a note," I explained. "Then another detective came over to the dance, you were there also, and he told me that Max was missing."

"I think that maybe that pedophile has him, there really isn't any other person that is on the loose," he suggested. I mashed my curled fist on the table in frustration.

"But first of all, the pedophile wants girls! In case you haven't notice, Max isn't a girl! Plus Max also would not go with someone he doesn't know, I raised my brother better than to let someone take me anyway."

"So you think you two know this kidnapper, and Max went off with him?"

I nodded, "Yes, what do you think?"

"I think you are kind of right, in a way. Can I have a picture of Max?" Brendan asked, I nodded and grabbed a picture off of the counter.

He thanked me, and left. I saw Drew entered my doorstep. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for your lost," he said slowly. I was angrier now; this was the guy who throws punch at my face. Okay, okay, I deserve it also. But isn't there a law saying how men should treat women with respect? Sure the punch was refreshing and tasty, hey it went in my mouth, but Hawaiian punch is made for DRINKING! Its not make up in a way. Lost? Max is _not_ dead! He can't just jump to conclusions!

"Max is not dead!" I screamed in his face, boy, he was taken back. The next thing I knew, I was throwing threats and swears at him. "Don't you dare think he is dead, you don't know crap! Do you have any idea how I feel? I swear on your grave, that you'll be in Hell after I'm through with you."

He pulled his hand back in defense, not really fighting back. "Jeez, are you on your period or something?"

My temper was boiling, "No."

"You shouldn't do that, or else you'll stay that ugly forever," Drew whispered, getting to my level, yeah I'm short- don't rub it in.

"You shouldn't be so cocky, or else someone will jump you," I growled, he was a centimeter far from crossing my 'short-temper-of-doom!'

He snorted, "yeah, and your skinny as a twig." I pointed to the door.

"Leave!" I commanded loudly, I saw Leaf peek her head behind the wall. He give and left.

I marched in my room, shutting the room behind me. I dressed into my uniform for work, then came out. "I have to work, leave."

Since I was still really pissed, they zipped out of my house. I grabbed the house keys, locked the door, and left. I walked quickly to work.

Man, I never knew I was so eager to get the work. Wow, I must be super piss.

**Me: finish, alright in the reviews tell me what your favorite shipping is. Its like a poll.**

**May: R&R **

**Me: wheres drew? *shrugs* eh, I don't really care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: chapter 13, I don't own pokemon.**

Chapter 13

I worked non-stop at Burger Might, which I got really big tips. My manger, I guess, got tired of me and told me to go home. I sighed and walked slowly home. I was admiring the sunset over the valley, how its colorful rays touched it perfectly. But her mind wasn't completely focused. I felt someone was watching me, following me. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me?

I unlock the door, and gasped at my house. There was unbelievable amount of blood on my white couch. I place my hand over my mouth, and I slowly walked in. I slowly placed the keys on the nearest flat-surface. I went to the kitchen to get the phone, but that stopped me. There was four people laying dead in my house. I dropped the phone, from my "surprise." I walked back slowly, but walked into another lifeless body.

The phone rang, and I answered it with a normal 'hello."

"Hello May, did you like the present I left for you at your house? I actually did you a favor, those people were trying to steal your items. You wouldn't want that, would you May? Don't worry about your brother, his in good hands," I frozed, once the hoarse male voice mentioned Max. "I'll be watching you, May. Mhmmm, I love saying your name, May. Its addicting." The line went end, it's a good thing that this phone records calls. I quickly called Brendan as if there was no more.

**Me: done.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: I am so sorry! I didn't look over my writing**

**May: its alright**

**Drew: no wonder it was poorly written**

**Me: hey may?**

**May: yeah?**

**Me: why you do love him?**

**(silence)**

**Me: chapter 14**

Chapter 14

A few minutes later, Brendan was investigating my house. He was even crept out himself once he was completely in my house, my bloody house. Lovely, am I correct? Wrong.

This was terrifying, after Brendan was done taking care of my "haunted" house, we put, well he did the bodies into the ambulance. We sat at my now-thank God!-clean couch.

"May, I don't want to scare you or anything, but I think that pedophile is after you," Brendan said, trying not to scare me.

I rolled my eyes, "yeah, I got the message with blood and bodies everywhere; that phone call."

Brendan raised an eyebrow. "What phone call?" I got up, and went to the phone. Brendan followed me to the kitchen, and I push play on the menu. Brendan listened to the tape carefully; I tried to read his face expression. But so far I saw worry and serious. He then asked if he can have the tape, I nodded and gave it to him.

"Why do you think he took Max?" I asked him.

"Max is the bait, May. Whoever this person is, has does done its research. He know that you'll go after him and done something stupid, reckless, or naïve. You need to think May. But that might be hard for you to do," I sent him a cold glare. "No offense."

"I'm offended though," I complained, Brendan rolled his eyes.

"I am going to hire you a strong smart bodyguard, okay?" He said with my mouth open. What was I? A little kid, I'm 15!

"Fine," I muttered, acting like a stubborn little kid. As if the mom didn't buy a toy it wanted.

He smiled, "don't worry. I'm going to becoming over a bit." Then he left.

_I was bait, I was going to be killed, this is going to be fun_, I thought sarcastically. I was about to throw up, let's just say that the smell wasn't completely gone. I'm not a fan of the smell of blood either.

I turned on to my favorite TV show, and got comfy. I really need something to get off my mind. But even Pokémon wasn't working. My thoughts include: will I save Max; who is my bodyguard; and am I going to live?

I got into my pink pajamas, and feel asleep.

**Me: Im finished. But I have a contest for you: Whoever can guess who gets kidnapped first wins what will happen in chapter 15. The answer choices are Dawn, Misty, May, or Leaf.**

**May: R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: hey guys!**

**May: hi!**

**Dawn: who won the contest?**

**Me: that will be Sherry32123 and Arysd congratulations! Hey Paul…**

**Paul: what?**

**Me: do the disclaimer, please**

**Paul: nope**

**Dawn: oh come on, Paul! **

**Paul: *grunts* fine. Metrokarateacademyrocks does not own Pokémon. **

**Drew: do you want to start the chapter now?**

**Me: nah…**

**May: why not?**

**Me: I don't feel like it…**

**Paul: your too lazy**

**Me: *rolls eyes* whatever**

**Paul: JUST START THE DANG CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**Me: nope…..alright geez, your too emotional. Chapter 15**

Chapter 15

Today.

Today I'll be meeting my bodyguard. What if he is the creeper who took Max!?!? Or maybe he is a pervert, and watches me when I'm sleeping. I was making dinner, which was my famous spaghetti. I placed the food on the table, that's when the door bell rang. I quickly took off the apron, and ran to the door.

My mouth dropped, and I wanted to scream. My bodyguard is Drew, _the_ Drew. He was next to Brendan, smirking. Brendan was smiling a friendly smile. I glance back at Drew.

"What is this **thing** doing here?" I asked, growling. Brendan frowned at my reply, and came in. Drew followed his lead.

"This is your bodyguard," he explained, while my eyes widened. Drew snorted.

"May needs protection?" Drew asked, with a little concern in his voice.

"Her brother is the bait, make sure she is by you at _**all**_ times," Brendan commanded. Somehow I think Brendan is playing matchmaker, well newsflash! He is not cupid! I heard the door slam shut, and Drew was gazed at my house appearance.

"Are you really _that_ weak?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm _not_ weak," I snapped.

"But your dense," he said simply. I shook my head no, but my nails were looking for treasure in my skin. "Brendan thinks your going to do something unbelievable stupid, and fall into a trap." He turns to my direction, and smirked. "That's why he called me."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "I _know_ what happen, Drew."

"But you don't, your confused. I can see it in your eyes," He said walking towards me. He was right; I'm still misty on how this happened. I was looking into his deep emerald eyes; there was a pitch of yellow. It looked perfect with the grassy orbs. It looked like a rare flower, or something.

I snapped out of his dreamy eyes, dreamy? Were did that come from? Well you can't say they aren't. I replied with a huff, "well we are going to have some rules."

He sat down on the couch, with his legs cross. The left arm is laying on the top of the couch, the other arm is one lays on the arm rest. A curious look on his face.

"What rules?" he asked.

"For one; you'll pick up your own mess. I'm not a maid; treat this house like your own. Don't tell anyone about this, and if you're going to protect me: you need to be nicer! Of course the slave thing is still on," I added, once his mouth begun to open. "You'll sleep in Max's room or on the couch. Whichever one is fine."

He smiled. "I wouldn't agree more, but can I have a party?"

"Absolutely not!" I shrieked.

He smirked, "so the slave thing is still on? That's good." He got out of his sitting position, and came towards me. "I'll love to still put you in command."

I shivered at the tone of his voice; it was amusing but frightening at the same time. I really wish I didn't say that, me and my big fat mouth.

"JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You have no damn right! You don't have a right to take advantage of me!" I screamed. "You can do whatever you want! Just follow those rules!"

I grabbed my jacket and stormed off, leaving a very shocked Drew. I heard Drew calling me back, but I ignored him. The wind blew my face back, and I quickly zipped up the jacket. It's a good thing that I grabbed it. I can't believe I lost my temper. We fight like a couple, the word 'couple,' made me shiver. That's something I do not want to end up with him. Maybe there will be a bruise on his cheek, the next time he goes to school. Then his little fangirls will get all worried and asked what happen. His reply would be 'oh, a girl punched me in the jaw.' I grinned evilly at that thought, and wondering if that can become a reality.

The bushes started to shake, but my plan-of-attack distracted me from noticing. The bushes shook again, and this time it was louder. I screamed in shock.

A man with bronze hair, with glass came out of the bushes from earlier. "Hello?"

"Oh hi," I greeted, then he left. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

I got back to my thought of punching Drew again. Once I was planning a trap, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see who it was. A blonde haired boy with green eyes smirked at me, with two other males in behind him. His eyes were red, I wonder what from?

"Hey there, pretty little lady, want to have some fun?" he asked, and his breathe smelled horrible.

I wasn't in a good mood, and I shook my head. "No sorry." For some reason, he got all angry and grabbed my arm.

"No one refuse me! Your coming if you like it or not!" he hissed and started to drag me.

"Hey let me go!" I demanded, but his friends laughed as if I told a hilarious joke, and they continue to drag me.

"**HEY! LET GO OF HER!" **a strong voice commanded, once I turn to see how it was. My mouth gapped.

**Me: cliffhanger! R&R, tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: hey guys, I know I left you guys on a cliffhanger. But it was a good one, eh?**

**May: who was that?**

**Me: *mutters* dense girl… chapter 16!**

Chapter 16

"_**HEY! LET GO OF HER!" **__a strong voice commanded, once I turn to see how it was. My mouth gapped._

No other than Drew, came to be my hero. He stomped angrily up to the teenage boy that was holding me. Drew punched him straight in the jaw. Before Drew caught me, the boys' friend took me instead.

"HEY! You can't our girl! Go get your own!" He snapped, and tightens his grip. I whimpered in pain.

"She's mine, **let go of her, NOW!**" Drew commanded, his voice was rising. I've never seen him so angry; he kicked the friend in the _place_. The friend put his hands on his you-know-what, in pain. Guess who grabbed me next, the other friend. Drew throw ice old glares at him.

He flinched and released me. Drew caught me, and I snuggled into his chest, I felt safe. His muscular arms were around me protectively. The other friend didn't want a piece of Drew, or end up like his friends. So, he ran away.

During the walk home, Drew didn't release me. I was blushing furiously. Whenever he seen a male driving, walking, skipping by. Or whenever we walk by, Drew will make his grip tighter on me and throw glares at them. They all flinched.

We were on the doorstep, I struggled to get free. Drew noticed, and let go. But wasn't too far behind, I could still feel his warm body heat as I unlocked the door.

I decided to ignore it, and went to the kitchen. I sighed in relief when there were no more dead bodies laying in my living room.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Drew, but was frightened that he was right by my side the whole entire time.

He didn't say anything, but grabbed my wrist, "we need to talk." I didn't like the way he said it, the tone was…tense? I didn't say anything but let him drag me to the couch. I sat down, and Drew rubbed his temples in frustration.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked in a low and quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"Do you want to be killed?" he yelled, I flinched. "You're so stupid. Those guys were drunk! Drunk!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but his finger stopped me. "I know I'm supposed to protect you, May. But you need to be more careful, okay?" his voice was getting gentler, and was sitting right beside me. "You need to learn to control your temper, alright? The next time you do that, I will have do choice but to pin you on the couch. Trust me, I really don't want to do that." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"You called me May," I grinned.

"I know, but I'm still going to call you Red. It's like a cute nickname for you," He said.

My smile widened, and I got up. I pulled on his arm, but he didn't budge.

"Red I know I'm irresistible, but seriously?" he smirked. I snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself Drew. But I bought a bunch of fruit, and it's a tradition," I said excited. Obviously Drew was not aware what I had in mind. But he gave up, and let me drag him outside. I ran back inside and grabbed the fruit and a tennis racket. "Alright, its sort of baseball but we use fruit and tennis rackets instead!"

He sighed, and took the racket. I pitched the apple, and Drew swigged a hard hit. The apple exploded and flew in the air. I laughed.

"Alright! My turn!" I exclaimed, we switched places. Drew got an orange, as I got into position. Once Drew pitched, I swung as hard as I could. The orange squirt me, but still flew in the air.

Drew laughed at me, and I started to join him. We repeated this until the fruit was all gone.

"There is no more," Drew announced sadly. We were both covered in sticky juice. I groaned, and went to the side of the house. Drew called for me, and I replied with a water hose spraying him.

"RED!" he cried.

I laughed, "Hey, you got to get clean somehow!"

I handed him the hose, and he washed the juice off of me.

"May, why are you and Drew all wet?" Brendan asked.

"We got all sticky!" I exclaimed, with a laugh.

Brendan sighed at my childish behavior; then all three of us went inside. Drew and I put on dry clothes; I took a plate of spaghetti. Before I ate it, I heated it up of course.

Brendan sat in a chair, while Drew and I sat in a loveseat. But I was munching on tomato sauce and noodles. The two boys discuss about what happened today.

The phone rang, and I went to get it.

"Hello?" I asked the other person on the line.

"_Miss me?_" the same message asked me, a shiver went down my back.

"No I did not miss you," I growled.

"_Oh, how upsetting. I missed you though_." Then again, another shiver went down my back.

"How the hell did you get my number, you creeper!" I shouted at the phone, Brendan and Drew was looking at me, concerned.

"_I know everything about you, May_," he said. "_I'll be watching you." _

The line went dead, before I said something.

"Damn him!" I yelled. Drew was by my side. He wrapped his arms around me, comforting. I cried into his chest. Brendan took the tape, and left.

**Me: done, I think this was romantic. **

**May: gross drew.**

**Drew: please you know you liked it.**

**May: you were all over me!**

**Me: shut up both of you; you both like it.**

**Drew/may: you don't know that!**

**Me: I'm the author, I know if you liked it or not.**

**May: R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: hey there!**

**May: hey**

**Misty: hi**

**Dawn: hey guys**

**Leaf: hey guys!**

**Paul: eh**

**Drew: eh**

**Gary: *winks* ladies**

**Ladies: *rolls their eyes***

**Ash: hello!**

**Me: if you're wondering why everyone is here?**

**May: you're going to need to find out yourself in chapter 17.**

**Me: now disclaimer**

**Everyone runs away but ash: *looking at SpongeBob* ha ha! Did you see that! *looks around, but is alone. Sees me smirking* *groans* metrokarateacademyrocks does not own Pokémon.**

**Me: good boy! **

Chapter 16

I sighed as I opened my lockers, yeah I returned to school. Leaf came up to me, greeting with a hug.

"I've missed you!" Leaf squealed.

"Yeah, you've been gone for a long time," Dawn pointed out.

"You know, we should have a sleepover!" I exclaimed, "It's Friday anyways!"

"Alright!" Dawn agreed.

"I'm in!" Leaf said excitedly.

"Me too," Misty said also.

"See you then," I said before walking to class. But Drew stopped me.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You invite your friends to a sleepover, when I am staying there!" Drew explained in a whisper. Oh now I get it.

"Well they are going to find out sooner or later, nothing happen Drew. If it bugs you so much, invite three people too," I suggested. He nodded, and I finally reached my advisory class.

Drew sat by me, and since it was supposed to be silent. We kept our conversation by passing notes.

_I got my three friends, who are you inviting?_

I picked up my pencil, and begun writing.

_Dawn, Leaf, and Misty; what about you?_

I heard his pencil scribbled on the paper, and then tossed it back to me.

_Paul, Ash, and Gary._

I gasped silently; I was not going to allow a pervert stay at my house. I grinned how Drew's friends kissed my friends.

_Aww, your letting a pervert into my house. That's nice_

I toss it back to him, and he sends it back.

_I know, but Gary isn't a pervert. Yeah, I know that you were talking about him. Isn't it weird that our friends kissed each other? I don't know if Leaf, Dawn, or Misty told you._

It was like he was speaking my mind for me.

_I know about it, they told me. How is Gary NOT a pervert? Are you psychic or something.  
_

I heard a silently chuckle.

_No Red, I'm not psychic. You've been watching too much Pokémon. _

I glared at the note and then to Drew, who was silently laughing his butt off.

_But you know what I'm thinking of! Isn't that creepy?_

I sent it back to him, and the chuckling stopped.

_Its nature instincts, so no it's not creepy. Well, yeah it is. _

I chuckled a silent chuckle. Then I quickly wrote back.

_So you admit it!  
_

Before Drew wrote back, the dismiss bell rang, and I went to Technology. Drew was in a Student Council meeting, so I was alone. My heart was aching for some reason, which is pitiful. Today we learned how to make a spreadsheet, fun…

Once class was over, FINALLY, I sat with Leaf, Jessica, and Albert. While Jessica and Albert were poking each other with straw, Leaf was talking about the sleepover tonight. I munched on my chicken sandwich while Leaf kept talking. I've never seen her so excited before.

I saw Drew signaling me to come over; I excused myself and went to my bodyguard.

"I don't like you with that boy, I mean look how he's treating that girl," Drew stated in a serious tone.

I rolled my eyes, "they always do that. Don't worry Drew, plus he only has eyes for Jessica."

He frowned at my explanation, "alright, just be careful."

I nodded and went back to my friends. Albert was looking to see if I had a blue marker on my face, which I freaked out about. I wasn't going to be an Indian walking around the school.

"Come on Albert!" I begged him.

"Uh May, there is no blue mark. Albert is messing with you," Jessica explained slowly.

Albert laughed, and then I slapped his arm playfully.

The bell dismissed us, and I rushed to Language Arts. Let's just say, I was late. Drew smirked, "about time you got here."

I frowned and took my seat, Mrs. McNeal began her leisure. No one was paying attention, mostly they were texting each other or listening to their IPods.

I sighed; I didn't have anything to do. So I had to put up with listening to the teacher. I felt a shove on my arm, once I looked down. There was a note from Drew.

_So what am I going to do with the guys?_

I shrugged, I never really thought of that.

_I don't know, they can stay downstairs. But you guys have to behave._

A few moments later, the note was toss back.

_Alright, so are we going to watch a movie? Or play a board game?_

_Maybe, _I thought to myself.

_Probably….do you want to get the movie? Your pick._

I passed it back, and waited for a reply.

_Alright, but don't do something stupid, Red._

I frowned at the message, but wrote back.

_I won't._

The bell rang, and I gave Drew another key then walked home. I ordered a pizza, and a lot of popcorn and snacks. The bell rang, and Leaf and Dawn came to the door.

I greeted them, and led them to the living room. Drew came after Misty did, which they freaked out once the door opened by "itself."

"May, why is Drew in your house?" Leaf asked, really confused.

"Well it's actually a funny story, you see Drew is my bodyguard," I explained sheepishly, Drew rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that pedophile wants May, so Brendan, which is her detective, hired me to protect her," Drew explained it better, ending it was a smirk.

Misty sniffed a chuckle, but all three started laughing. "HEY! You don't even know the scary events that happen to me!"

Leaf stopped laughing, "what events?"

"Uh lets see; dead bodies everywhere with tons amounts of stop," I started to list, "and the phone calls."

They stopped laughing completely, then the door bell rang. I rolled my eyes; Drew went to get the door. I heard his friends greet him, and then Paul and Gary made a rude remark about my house. I frowned at his statement; I heard foot steps enter the living room. The four frowned at each other, with a little blush on their faces.

"What the hell Drew!? First this gay house, are you gay? Then you invite these girls!" Paul said in a cold tone. Drew walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Actually, this is May's house. Second, I'm her bodyguard," Drew explained to them shortly.

"Wouldn't your parents mind or go crazy if there are five girls and boys together?" Gary asked.

I got up, "When Drew minds this is my house, it really is MY house!" I exclaimed, "Is anyone hungry?"

I saw Ash's hand go up; I should have seen that coming. I went to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of candy. Ash took it gratefully.

"So you pay the bills?" Ash asked while smacking on a lollipop.

"Yup," I answered.

"You're a guardian?" Paul asked, meaning Max.

I nodded.

"So we are alone?" Gary stated, not much of a question, getting his pervertiness on.

I nodded again, and then turn to Drew. "What movies did you get?"

"Prom night," he answered.

"So do you want to watch the movies now…or do something else?" I asked.

"Truth or Dare; we can't really have a pillow fight. That will be awkward for us," Leaf suggested. The guys smirked and nod there heads. Getting a sick image in there heads.

"Alright," they agreed, as if they have a plan up there selves. Gary whispers something to Drew, and Paul. He also told Ash, but he was too dense to figure it out.

We got in a circle, there was an awkward silence throughout the house.

"I'll start," Gary suggested, he looked at each of us. "Drew, truth or dare?"

He smirked and flicked his hair, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss May for one minute," Gary dared, my eyes were opened. Drew lean over a plant on right on me, while his friends count down. His smooth warm lips pressed against mine softly. Gary laughed after Drew finished kissing me.

"Alright Gary," Drew said smirking, "your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Gary said bravely.

"I dare you to lip lock Leaf," Drew dared, I heard Leaf gulped. Gary smirked gladly, for some reason, and scooped Leaf up into a romantic and passionate kiss. Poor Leaf.

"Alright Paul," Gary said.

I am starting to believe that we were bait, "Dare."

"I dare you to go outside and scream 'I love Dawn Bertliz!' really loud," Gary dared. Paul shrugged as if it meant nothing and went out the front door.

"I LOVE DAWN BERTLIZ!!!" Paul's yelling was heard.

The guys were snickering at it. They were having too much fun with this. Note to self: never play Truth or Dare with guys.

Paul came back as if nothing happen, "alright Ash."

I need to stop this, "come one guys. You guys need to stop. The next thing you'll dare Ash to have sex with Misty. If you're going to make out, do it in the janitors closet," the stared in shock, "yeah I know what you did."

My friends were so red; they were the color as a rose.

"Movie?" Ash suggested, and we agreed. Ash popped in the disc. But the movie wouldn't come on, I rolled my eyes. "Why isn't the movie working!?!"

I got up, "because it likes to be complicated, confusing, and annoying." I hit the DVD player, and the movie commercials came on.

I was next to Drew, with wasn't really scared at all. Either were the rest of the guys, all the girls, except Misty, flinched at everything.

Drew yawned as the movie ended, I was shaking. But I was really warm for some reason. I scanned what was making me so warm, I blush. I was in the arms of Drew. Awkward.

I got up, stretching. The lights were already on, and we ended up watched Glee.

The lights started to flicker, then shut off for good. I heard a moan/growl from Drew.

"I'm here," an unusual high spooky voice said from upstairs, I heard that voice before.

I jumped into Drew's arms.

"Who was that?" Dawn asked while shaking.

"That kidnapper is here," Drew warned. "Guys don't let go of the girls, alright." Ash took Misty into his arms which were actually muscular. Leaf was in Gary's muscular arms, also. But Paul, Dawn was missing.

"Dawn?" I called out.

It was silent, then there was a loud scream came from upstairs. We all ran upstairs, in the hall, we felt a warm pool of heavy water. Water? The lights came back on again, there we saw Dawn lying in a pool of blood. Paul rushed to her side, and Gary went to phone the hospital.

The ambulance can here not less than three minutes, and we drove up to the hospital. They rush Dawn to the emergency room, and closed the doors before we entered them.

"I can't believe this is happening," Drew said slowly, I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Me either," I said. Everyone was silent, especially Paul. He was the most worried and scared about Dawn more than anyone. The doctor came out, and we rushed in.

Paul was next to her side, took her by the hand and rubbed it by the thumb. I knew that seeing Dawn like this hurt him.

Dawn's leg was the only thing that was damage; but he also scared her, she was shaking. It was cut up by a knife, by the looks of it. She got seventeen stitches. I noticed a fold up note in Dawn's pocket. I walked over to it, and picked it up. Paul hissed at me, but I ignored it and Drew came over to me. Telling Paul to calm down.

_I like your friend, May. She is beautiful, but you should be careful with them. Cause now, I have a streak for her._

_ SHWT_

I clutch the note in my hands, and groaned. Drew took it from me, and read it. He groaned also, he took Paul outside. Probably to discuss the note and call Brendan.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked quietly.

"You're in the hospital," I answered for her.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because you got injured."

A nurse came in, and gave crutches to Dawn, "I'm sorry sweetie. But you need to use crutches for a month."

Dawn sighed, and took the crutches from the nurse, and went outside. Dawn almost fell, but Paul caught her.

"Go back inside," Paul commanded.

"No, there's blood all over my bed, it's like SAW 3 on my bed," Dawn complained. "What's wrong?"

"The person who took Max is after you and me," I explained.

"_Dawn? Your bodyguard is Paul, and you two will room with Drew and May,_" Brendan voice commanded over the speaker, then there was 'shhh,' from nurses and doctors.

A few hours later, we all went home. Gary walked home with Leaf, and Ash and Misty went to together also.

"I'm sorry guys, but there really isn't a guest room. So we will have to make sleeping arrangement," I said.

"Alright, Drew and May and Dawn and I," Paul planned.

We said goodnight, and hop to bed (well Dawn did). Drew put his arm around my waist, and put his head on my shoulder like a pillow. It was like his arm was like my blanket, I was unbelievably warm. Then I fell asleep.

**Me: finished, I think this was the best chapter so far.**

**May: yup!**

**Drew: eh so-so**

**Dawn: why did I get hurt?**

**Me: idk, R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: I totally messed up on chapter 17 guys, chapter 18 was suppose to start before Dawn screamed. But that's alright**

**Dawn: why did I get hurt?**

**Me: I don't know, it was in my plot line….thing. so may?**

**May: yeah? **

**Me: was Drew a good blanket? *smirks***

**May: *blushes* you're the author! You should know, so I don't have to tell you!**

**Me: why are you blushing may? do you have a fever? Should I call Drew and tell him your sick?**

**May: *blushes even more***

**Me: heh heh heh… so Ash?**

**Ash: yeah?**

**Me: can you do the disclaimer?**

**Ash: *shrugs* sure, metrokarateacademyrocks does not own Pokémon. **

**Me: see! He doesn't complain! Oh well, chapter 18**

_(Leaf's POV) _**(A/N: - yeah that's kind of important)**

I skipped home happily, thinking about a certain spiky brunette boy. He was dared to kiss me during May's sleepover, but I whether not think about that. It hurts me to think about that meanie who hurt Dawn. Man Paul was so angry! Gary and I were laughing about it on the way home.

But why do I hear footsteps? Oh well, it's probably a bear. Bears? Bears are nice and friendly. But whenever I see their sharp claws, I have this strange thirst to take that bear to a nail salon. I tried that once, but the lady screamed. How rude people are these days. But now I'm not allow back in there again. I wonder why, I never did anything wrong. I like bears.

The footsteps were still following me, but thankfully they stopped as I entered the parking lot. I heard an engine roar, and I turn. The car was heading straight towards me, I freaked out and ran around the parking lot. Where ever I went the car would follow.

The car was gaining up on me, I screamed. I closed my eyes, waiting for the collide. Someone scooped me up bridal style, and saved me from being hit.

I looked up to see who was my hero, it was Gary. He then decided that he would walk me home, during the walk home all I could think about it: Gary saved me, Gary saved me, Gary saved me….

Instead of my house, he took me to his. He sat me on the black leather couch, picked up the phone then joins me.

**Me: I know its short, but most of my chapters are long.**

**Leaf: why was I talking about bears?  
**

**Me: I don't know, R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: I don't own Pokémon, Chapter 19. (It's still Leaf's POV)**

I watched Gary talk with Brendan; he looked tense and so serious. His muscles pop up, the way his eyebrows begun to center. His smooth flawless face was unreadable. He kept those gorgeous eyes on me; I couldn't escape that irresistible gaze. Crazy is seems, but I think, I'm falling for him.

He hung up the phone, and smirked at me with interest. "Looks like I'm your new bodyguard."

I froze, "wha?"

He stood up with a nod, "that's right. That little, "he muttered something under his breathe, so I couldn't hear, "Wants you. Brendan wants me to protect you."

He waited for my reply. Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, and SHOOT! I'm a victim for a creeper, that's nice. Really nice, to know I'm wanted in a different way.

He then got impatient with the silence, and was tapping his foot. I let my finger up, and then let out a bloody murder scream. Gary slapped a hand over my mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Gary shouted in question.

"Oh nothing, it's just that some creeper wants me. Your right, absolutely no reason to scream. I'm so sorry for acting like a preppy blonde," I replied sarcastically.

"Touché," he answered. "But you need to calm down, alright."

I poked my finger into his chest, "do not tell me to calm down. I like to see you try to act calm when there is a stalker after you."

He smirked, "all girls are after me."

I snorted and walked to the door. As I reached for the doorknob, Gary guards the door.

"What the hell you doing?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes; this was probably this most obvious thing in the world. What a stupid question, "That's a stupid question."

I reached for the knob again but he slapped my hand away. "Did you just slap me?"

"Answer my question," he commanded.

"No, you answer my question."

Gary shook his head, "Nope, I asked you first."

"I'm trying to go home, now it's your turn."

"First of all; you're an idiot to go off on your own alone. Yes I did slap you, and I'm sorry for it," he apologized.

"You're not sorry."

"How do you know?"

"Because you wouldn't have done it in the first place," I answered sadly. His arms appeared around my waist, in a comforting way. He was against the door, and was looking down. That just made it harder.

He glanced up into my eyes; they fill up with sincere and will. I sighed, I'm an idiot. "I'm so sorry."

"No I am," I admit.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital. Everyone is waiting for us," Gary suggested.

May greeted me with a hug as Gary and I came into Dawn's room. She whispered an apology in my ear.

"Oh my God, oh my freaking God. This sucks! The next thing you know; I'm in a grave." Dawn freaked out, Paul rushed into action.

May came back into the room, ripping her hair off, "Damnit! I hate my damn life. I hate stupid creeper stalkers. I hate who ever invite the phone!" May went crazy; Drew walked her out to the hall.

"Well doesn't my life suck?" Misty sighed.

"I'm just glad that you're not hurt," Ash said in relief.

Misty walked away awkwardly.

I sighed, this as been a long day…

**Me: R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: sorry for not updating, I just got lazy**

**Drew: nice excuse**

**Me: thanks, this is Misty's POV; I talked to some other people and told them about the upcoming sneak peek. So I guess some people are really excited. Now we have the disclaimer to do *looks at Paul***

**Paul: im not a stupid idiot, don't even try**

**Me: yeah and elephants are microwaves. Do it**

**Paul: really?**

**Me: yeah, I've been saying it all day. It was the quote of the day, I guess. So get use to it.**

**Paul: metrokaratesucksacademyrocks does not own Pokémon.**

**Me: *glares* say it right**

**Paul: metrokarateacademyrocks does not own Pokémon, happy?**

**Me: yup, im grinning like a shark that's seen a fat kid in deep water. Chapter 20**

Chapter 20

My stupid sisters can be _**so**_ annoying; I would kill for a metal mallet. Daisy took my wooden one; I 'accidentally' hit her due to annoyances. So now I'm malletless, I missed Malletory. That's what I named her, it's pronounced as Mallet-dory. But before the 'dory,' I put mallet; since it is a mallet. Then I put mallet and dory together, and BAM! I got Malletory. Man, that's the _best_ math I ever did in a long time.

I grumpily unlocked the door, then it felt like déjà vu. Well, if I _was_ May. I think I know exactly how her reaction was, you know, when she saw the blood all over the floor. I walked into my house farther. I gasped, that was unexpected at _all_.

Lily was hanged with a blade that went across her body. The blood was smeared over everything; TVs, couch, counter, tables, etc. Lily must of put up a fight, there was large amounts of blood over at the broken glass. I think who ever **this** bitch is; slammed Lily at the window. Actually, there was a large cut on her back. I followed the bloody footsteps over to the kitchen, I think she was running. The footsteps were a bit faded, the silverware drawer was open. "_Lily, you idiot_," I thought, I couldn't imagine Lily threatening the killer with a kitchen knife. That's brave and all, but _**really**_ stupid on so many levels. There was a lot of blood on the other knives. She was probably in a rush to pick up the knife, and cut herself. I glanced back over the Lily; her hands were cover in blood. I looked down at the floor in sadness. I noticed the knife; the killer probably used it to kill her after it took it from her. I noticed the mirror was broken too, with different blood on it. The killer's. I smiled proudly, "_Go Lily_," I thought. I'll have Brendan check out the blood. I couldn't imagine Lily pushing him into the mirror.

I went to the dining room to call the police. But something else stopped me; there was a note on the white wall written in Lily's blood. It was a threat. "_I'm coming after you too_."

I rolled my eyes in disgusted. "_No_ **shit**, Sherlock."

I picked up the phone, dialed Brendan's number. He told me to wait after I explained what happened, or what I believed happened. It wasn't before long Brendan came in his police car. He examined the crime scene, and was equally shocked as me.

"Well I guess Ash _is_ your bodyguard," Brendan said with a sigh. I think he is sick of all these attacks. But I don't care how tired he is. I'm _**not **_having a moron look after me!

"But Ash can't stand a chance. Ash _is_ an idiot, in case you haven't notice!" I exclaimed.

"Gary, Drew, Paul, and Ash all have black belts in martial arts, professional weaponry guys. They are part of a spy team, and their training is at their fullest. I wouldn't put them in charge of you four if they are weak and useless," Brendan explained with an eye roll. "You girls wouldn't survive without them."

"I can run away from him, I'm on the track team," I informed, trying to get out of it.

"That's no use," he said simply. I sighed in defeat; I hate my life.

I feel kind of dizzy, wow, I REALLY hate my life. I must be in all sorts of stress. I begun to lose balance, and fell to the floor. I heard my name being called. My vision started to fog, turning it misty. I saw a fizzy Brendan; the edges of my glaze begin to center.

**Me: CLIFFHAGNER! I bet some people hate me for my many amounts of 'cliffhangers.' **

**Misty: that was interesting, R&R…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: I know that I haven't been updating in along time. But so much stuff was suffocating me. But everything is slowed down; I've also been watching Fruits Basket. I think it's a good show and is hilarious. Then I've read been reading some Wicked fanfictions. **

**May: so you forgot about us**

**Me: pretty much**

**Drew: wow, your nice**

**Me: screw you Drew. I don't Pokémon, chapter 21**

Chapter 21

Misty's POV

My eyelids grew heavy, and I kept them closed while inhaling and exhaling deeply. I heard a door open, with annoying voices talking. One was a male, Brendan, and two high pitch voices. The females was shrieking and squealing whenever Brendan would say something-I guess-heroic.

I growled softly, almost a whisper.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!?! YOU'RE MORE ANNOYING THAN MY SISTERS! YOU ACT LIKE YOUR HIGHSCHOOL GIRLS!" I screamed in anger, I peeked an eye open. They were in their thirties, and yet, they are flirting with a high school boy. "WHICH YOU ARE NOT!"

Brendan choked on a laughed. The short blonde one with green-grey eyes gasped pathetically. The other one, but with blue eyes, ran out of the room crying. I snickered.

"Was it me, or were they annoying?" I asked.

"Nope, it wasn't you," Brendan agreed.

"Where am I?" I was freaking out; I didn't know were I was. You know how people totally freak out whenever they are in a total different place than they were. Well I'm one of those people.

"After you fainted, I took you to the hospital," Brendan explained, I laughed.

I never faint, I'm Misty. I _don't_ faint. "Your funny, I know I'm still asleep. You know why? Because I don't faint."

He pinched me, and I slapped him in return. "See you're awake."

"And your annoying," I groaned.

"Hey Misty, I heard you fainted!" Ash exclaimed as he walked through the door.

I sent a dark glare at him, but he didn't notice.

"So what now?" I asked curiously.

Brendan was silent, though I think I know what it is. I groaned again. This is not my day.

**Me: R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: today is just my day! I watched Wicked on YouTube with the original cast member-two words: SIMPLY AMAZING! I got accepted into AVID, which is a high school credit to learn about colleges. This is what happens when something good happens. Once I see the Wicked (for those who don't know, I'm obsessed with Wicked. No joke) live, I've told you about that I believe, you'll be pretty happy yourself.**

**Dawn: breathe!**

**Me: I know**

**May: so when are you going to see Wicked?**

**Me: I don't know, my choir teacher said it's a celebration for school ending, so I guess it's near school ending.**

**Paul: who cares about that stupid play?**

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! WICKED IS A LEGEND! **

**Dawn: calm down!**

**Me: NO! I'm going to make Paul say that Wicked is amazing, and I would never stop until he agrees. **

**Dawn: *gives up***

**Paul: I'm not going to agree.**

**Me: Yes you are, Elphaba (I learn how to spell her name finally!) is a strong misunderstood green girl, just like you! **

**Paul: first off, I'm not green nor a girl**

**Me: I don't know that, you don't know that. Plus that's not what I meant; you like the character. It's like Dawn is Fiyero (Dawn: *in the background* excuse me?), you know, your lover. **

**Paul: no I don't know**

**Me: Yes you do! **

**Dawn: I'm nothing like Fiyero! **

**Me: Jeez, I was using you as an example. **

**Dawn: oh…**

**Me: make Paul agree with me, these readers came for a chapter 22. Not me fighting with Paul**

**Paul: who's damn fault was that?**

**Me: shut up**

**Paul: make me**

**Me: if you are going to keep babbling; I'll make Dawn get kidnapped first.**

**Paul: NO!**

**Me: *snickers* (I got that on camera and I won the battle, I'm amazing) oh yes, Dawn is going to be tortured, rapped, and killed. **

**Paul: you wicked person!**

**Me: sweet! I'm the wicked witch of the west! **

**Paul: *slaps forehead* unbelievable….**

**Dawn: is that really going to happen?**

**Me: *whispers* no *back to regular voice* of course, UNLESS Paul dear changes his mind about Wicked**

**Paul: IT'S AMAZING! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! **

**Me: good choice, don't own Pokémon. Chapter 22**

Chapter 22

I stretched but Drew was nowhere in sight. I looked around the bedroom in confusion. Drew was right next to me; right there! Hmmm, that smells good. Its like bacon and eggs. But I am in here, who's cooking. I slid out from the blankets, and stratched my head as I came to the kitchen. There stood Drew dancing to the radio station. He was to the cabinet, and swing his hips to the rhythm of the music. I stiffed a giggle, I wish I have a video carema right now. Drew turned to the oven, and froze once he saw me, smirking. He sheepishly grin.

"Good morning Drew, found something good on the radio?" I teased. He frowned.

"So you did saw me dancing," he sighed, I laughed in amusement.

"And I thought I was a bad dancer; but I guess you broke that scale," I said.

"Come on then," he invited grabbing my wrist and swinged me around. I ended up locked up by my own arms, this is not good.

"Can you let go?" I asked sweetly.

Drew shook his head stubbornly and smirked, "I think you're my prisoner."

"Not," I disagreed, I looked over at the oven. I tilted my head up so our eyes meet. "Why are you cooking breakfast?"

I frowned once he released me so he can save his bacon from being burnt. For some reason; I felt upset that he let me go.

"Is there something wrong about me cooking," he asked.

I shook my head, "no not at all. I just-"I paused, trying to find the words that won't sound wrong-"never can picture you cooking. Don't take me wrong, but it is hard to picture you bake bacon."

Drew was facing my direction, "since my brother doesn't know how to cook; I'm the chief in the family. My dad doesn't cook and my mom is dead. She taught me how-but dad is on a business trip till who knows when and my brother is staying with a friend. But I don't mind; I like it and I thought you needed a break."

"I didn't know you had a brother, thanks though," I thanked him. 

He smiled, as he sat a plate on the table. "Your welcome."

"Where is Paul and Dawn?" I asked as I searched the room, they were not in sight.

"They went somewhere," he shrugged. "So how did you sleep?"

We were now sitting at the table, eating the breakfast Drew cooked. Which actually tasted really good. "Good, yourself?"

"Are you sure your rest was well?" he asked supiciously, obviously ignoring my question. That's nice…

"Yes," I answered. "Why?"

"You were talking in your sleep," he explained. 

"Oh."

"Lucky for you; I ignored it."

"Just like how you ignored my question," I said dryly.

He was taken back, "I did?"

I nodded, "yes you did. You asked how I slept; I answered, and then asked about you. Which you rudely ignored."

"Oh my apologizes," Drew apologized.

"So?" I asked; meaning about my question.

"So what?" he asked oblviously to the question.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Well," he answered, then scooped up my plate once it was clean. I took it from him, and begun to wash.

While I was cleaning, Drew got the kitchen hose and sprayed water at me. I winced in shocked.

"You didn't do what I think you did," I hissed, while Drew laughs hysterically. I ran after him throughout the house; I saw him ran into the kitchen. But I slipped, and I fell on top of Drew. Both of us were bright red.

At school Dawn, Misty, Leaf, and I stared at the prom poster.

"Are you going?" Dawn asked.

"Probably to eat the food then trash the damn place," she replied; still angry about the accident.

"I think I'm still banned from the last prom," Leaf thought out loud. The last prom Leaf had been to, long story short-she set the gym on fire.

"I can't, I'm in a wheelchair," Dawn sighed.

"I have so much on my mind; I don't have the time for a prom," I explained.

"Movie night?" Dawn suggested.

I sighed and nodded, "yeah movie night."

I walked to advisory and sat in my seat. Drew sat by me as usual.

_Hey did you see that prom poster?_

I read the note.

_Yeah what about it?_

I shove it back.

_Are you going?_

I shook my head, and wrote back.

_No, too much on my mind I have to focus on._

I thought I heard a sighed, but the note came back.

_I see, I'm thinking about asking Elicia._

A stab hit me in the heart; it felt like jealously. But what was I jealous of? That's his decision, not mine.

_Ok, is there a reason why you are telling me this?_

I passed the note back.

_No, I just wanted your opinion. Be honest, how do you feel about her?_

I sighed; he wanted my opinion. This is going to be awkward.

_Well personally I don't like her. Of course you can not blame me. Ever since I came to this school, Elicia been nothing but rude and cruel. She treats me like an animal, but if you want her to be your date. I couldn't care less. _

I passed the note back and went to my next class.

_Dawn's POV_

Paul pushed me to our next class. "So are you going to the prom?'

I shook my head. "I can't, I'm in a wheelchair."

He shrugged, "so?"

"There really isn't a point if I can't dance," I explained.

He stopped, and I was now facing him. "Do you want to go with me?"

Well that was unexpected…but I smiled. "Sure." I saw a smile in relief and went continue to walk to class.

_Leaf POV_

I was mixing two chemicals together in chemistry and observed them in the beaker. Out of nowhere, Gary popped up. I jumped up in surprised.

"Oh gosh," I sighed.

He gave one of those 'you-know-you-like-me-'cause-my-smile-is-so-sexy' at Leaf, "I was thinking; do you want to go to the prom with me?"

I sighed, and continue to do the experiment, "I think I'm still banned from proms, after what happen last time."

He had a curious look on his face, "what happen?"

"I accidentically set the gym on fire," I explained sheepishly with a smile.

"Oh, I'll work on that. But you'll go with me," he said, I nodded. He kissed me on the cheek, and left. I placed a hand on the same spot where Gary's angel lips placed on my skin, and smiled.

_Misty's POV_

"HEY MISTY!" Ash called from behind as I begun to walk home.

I turned to him and sighed, "what?"

He pulled out a lily and gave it to me, "do you want to go to the prom with me?"

I nodded, and walked home with him.

_May's POV (like always)_

I sat on the couch doing my math homework, but Drew took it from me and was right beside me.

"Yes?" I asked. He lean forward, I reacted and lean back to the arm-rest of the couch. He was right on top of me.

"If you don't know; you're my slave," he reminded me. I groaned, and struggled to get free.

"How could I ever forget?" I asked sarcastically, ending it with a sigh.

"Anyways, I order you to go to the prom," he commanded, I rose an eyebrow. He smiled sweetly and innocently, "with me."

Wow, that was unexpected… What happen to Elicia?

I sighed again, but nodded, "Alright." He helped me up, then I added, "you must really hate me, don't know?"

He shook his head, "not at all." I didn't noticed how close we were. He then noticed it too, and let go.

**Me: done**

**Misty: I'll probably end up doing that at the dance.**

**Me: I know**

**May: R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: hey**

**May: so what do you have in mind for this chapter?**

**Drew: its called reading it, and finding out.**

**Me: eh**

**Leaf: are you ok?**

**Me: eh**

**Dawn: I take that as a no**

**Me: *ignores her* eh**

**May: is there something you want to say?**

**Me: ………….eh**

**Misty: sore throat**

**Me: *nods* yeah, I was singing Defying Gravity, and you know how the notes are high and long, so I think I was pushing myself.**

**May, dawn, and leaf: oh**

**Me: it's better now. I gagged something up (or coughed) that cleared my throat. If you guys seen Glee last night (while my sister was trying to catch a tree frog and keep it in a cage *rolls eyes*) tell me what you think of it. Ash disclaimer.**

**Ash: NO!**

**Me: *smirks* you should've not said that, Misty?**

**Misty: no…**

**Me: *snickers* ok may?  
**

**May: Metrokarateacademyrocks does not own Pokémon.**

**Me: Chapter 23**

Chapter 23

Drew and I were sitting on the couch watching Pokémon, well I was. But that's kind of hard when Drew is groaning and making sarcastic remarks. I tried to focus on the television, I really do, but then Drew would poke me and say 'don't you think so, May?'

"Of course he's in a tree idiot. Don't you think he is an idiot?" Drew asked me, and turned him. With a look on my face that says, 'shut up or it's your funeral, and I'll 'cause the funeral.'

"Shut up," I said gritting my teeth.

Drew didn't flinch, but looked at me curiously. I turned back towards the show, and relief that he stopped. The next thing I knew was Drew pinning me down on the couch. But I don't mind, I like it. I think it's sexy of him, sexy? Yeah, the way he pins me down is very sexy. Mostly the way he looks down at me; his green silky hair frames his flawless face.

Drew looked down at me with interest. "I would hurt you but I wouldn't want my date to get hurt." I sighed quietly; I forgot about that, now I need dress. "And I don't know how close you are with Brendan; and I not going to figure it out by hurting you physically."

I struggled to get out of his grasped, but I only got uncomfortable and more stuck. But I was a little glad that I was warmer; it gets cold in here sometimes. He smirked at me, and if I was his entertainment.

"Can you please get off?" I asked sweetly, Drew shook his head stubbornly and went back to smirking.

"Nah," he replied, "am I heavy?"

"Now that you mentioned it; yes," I answered, then struggled to get free. I felt his warm pressure pressed against me; in a way, I want to stay like this forever. I gave him my best puppy-dog look that could kill, "please get off."

He gave in and got off, and an arm around me. I didn't argue or shove it off; I just looked him in the eye.

Gosh, those eyes are amazingly gorgeous. They're like space, there's a never ending field of excitement.

"I was trying to cheer you up," he stated, breaking the silence. I stared at him confused.

I sat up so our heads were at equal height, "what are you talking about?"

He sighed, and tears were making my eyes misty, "ANSWER ME!"

Drew took me into his arms, as a comforting hug. I was crying, and I didn't know why. But in a bizarre way, I do. I realized that I was hugging him back.

"Your friend, Misty, she was kidnapped," he answered in a quiet and low voice. I looked up, but then buried my face into his shirt. "I got the news this morning."

A door slammed shut, and I jumped. Ash came in with a dark aura around him. But I was more worried about my fragile door than Ash's emotions.

"Hey _that's_ fragile wood, Ketchum!" I barked, not that I'm a dog.

"This is your entire fault!" Ash shouted, getting into my face. Drew pulled him back.

"How is this my fault?" I asked.

"Misty is going to get hurt because of you; she is the love of my life!" Ash yelled in passion.

"Not blame me for everything! I didn't mean for Misty to get kidnapped or possibly be hurt! Misty is one of my bestest friends, and I would _**NEVER**_ put her though this. But no! Whoever this person is endanger everyone I know and care about. It's not easy for all your friends and your ONLY brother getting in this. Do you know how this feels?" I yelled back. Drew arm was around me; probably so I won't attack him, I sighed, "whoever this is; as done its research."

"You don't know how much I care about her!" he screamed and walked out the door; and slammed it shut.

I let out a heavy sighed, "again with the door."

**Me: finished; I know it was short. But I had my final choir concert coming up, which was amazing and total success! I got an outstanding 7****th**** grade 2010 trophy (for 8****th**** grade there's a boy and girl*which my best friend got* and the 7****th**** grade boy and girl gets one) I was really shocked when I received it, and thought it would go to someone else.**

**May: cool!**

**Me: we also sang with 6****th**** graders, they were pretty good. Could do better. We were better than the 6****th**** graders. If you want to know what songs we did, get send me a message or do that comment thing.**

**May: cool, R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: I'm back, and over my laziness. **

**May: good!**

**Drew: because they were getting bad.**

**Me: no one cares about your opinion; plus those were the boring parts. I also had an idea in my head, and it won't go away until I start writing about it. My latest one is A Whole New World, which I can tell its going to be epic!**

**Ash: I hate you so much**

**Me: I told you (last chapter for those that are wondering) but no; you didn't listen.**

**Ash: I loathe you**

**Me: wow big word for you, huh?**

**Ash: I know right!**

**Me: then he cracks, May?**

**May: *sighs* metrokarateacademyrocks does not (or ever will, hopefully) own Pokémon. If so, the characters are totally screwed.**

**Me: yup! Chapter 24!**

So if I was a sick twisted kidnapper/rapper, where would I find my victims? Somewhere where anyone would guess, but decide that the kidnapper is smarter than that. So they don't look there, and is completely abandoned. We have the canyon, Cally's movie theater, and L.A. Fitness. All of them are abandon and off limits. But Cally's and L.A. are see-through windows; we would see them clearly. If I had to chose a location, it had to be close for kidnapping, but from for you not to hear the death screams. Maybe there is a hidden room in the back of L.A., and they could hide in a room at Cally's.

I bit my lip as I got in deep thought over my thought. We need to be quick, but we don't want to rush or else we'll fall into a trap. That's what Brendan and Drew say if I don't think things clearly and secondly.

The way Ash looks, glares to be exact, at me. He is ready to kill me because of Misty, but luckily Drew isn't going to let that happen.

"I say we check out the canyon outside of town, Cally's movie theatre, and L.A. Fitness," I suggested.

"No one wants your troubled ideas," Ash growled.

"You know what, stop acting like Paul! You need an ego or reality check! Stop glaring at me, and put that finger away! We are in a public park, which means kids are here!" I finally snapped.

Everyone in the park stared at me. Drew looked shocked at my outburst, Paul looked impressed, Dawn is about to laugh, Brendan is smiling and doing thumbs ups at me, Leaf is scared, Gary is protecting her and is making a prediction on who is going to win, everyone else is wondering what the hell is going on.

"Nice job May, I didn't know you had it in you," Paul congratulated me.

"Dude, are you on your period or something?" Gary asked with a laugh, Leaf gasped and slapped his arm, "ow!"

"Do you want to get slapped again?" I asked seriously hoping he'll get the message.

"I already did, I don't need another one," Gary replied.

"May calm down, your getting out of control," Drew warned.

"Oh this is great; it's like that one time May slapped that 5th grader. That was epic!" Brendan laughed.

"Wait you slapped someone?" Dawn said making sure she heard that right.

"Yeah she bitched slapped that blonde girl as if there was no tomorrow," Brendan said while laughing. I frowned, I remember that day.

_Flashback (No POV)_

"_Hey loser, what do you call an idiot with ugly brown hair?" A blonde girl asked with green eyes._

"_I don't know," little May answered._

"_Its you, so of course you don't know," she said while high pitch laughing. The two girls behind her joined her._

_May's tiny fist curled together, digging her nails into her skin. Her dark aura surrounded the girl; no mercy replaced those innocent and carefree eyes. _

_She was standing up and was facing the blonde, the girls stop laughing after May slapped her._

"_You can't talk to me like that Mandy, and I won't let you. You can't bully me, because I'm standing up for myself," May said with courage. _

"_You can't slap me, loser," she replied but was shaking as was left in the cold._

"_And you can't treat me as if I'm nothing. I'm a person, I have rights. The same rights that you have," May replied with the same amount of strength._

_Mandy anger boiled up and slapped May back, but stood there. She surprised Mandy by jumping on her, and punching, slapping, kicking, hair pulling the living life after two random grown-up pull them apart._

"_I wasn't finished with her!" I screamed._

_End of flashback_

I waited for their attractions after I told them, but they stood there like the dead.

"You really beat up a girl?" Gary asked.

I sighed, "yeah, I try to control myself to stuff like that. But I was so tired of being bullied; then I went too far. The results weren't that good. After I saw what I did to Mandy, I fell apart. I felt so guilty and I feel that I just ruined her life. Either I cry it all out or I punch it all out."

"I just stood there in the background laughing," Brendan said with a shrug.

"I wish I was there; two girls having a cat fight," Gary pouted.

"Come on, lets check Cally's first," I suggested, they got up and started to go to the car.

I grabbed Ash's shoulder, and surprise he didn't glare, and turned him around. "Look Ash, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. You're just worried that Misty might get hurt."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I guess I just overreacted," Ash apologized back.

"Oh apology accepted; your just worried about you're love one," May said with a smirk.

"Wait, I don't love Misty; where did you get that idea?" Ash asked.

"You know Ash, you got to be careful what you say when you're mad," I warned as I walked off.

I got into the passenger seat, and we drove off to Cally's, and walked to the building.

Drew pulled on the doors, "well it's locked."

"No it's going to be open and offer us pineapple juice," Paul grunted sarcastically with Dawn at his side.

"I hope so!" Ash exclaimed.

"Does anyone knows how to pick-a-lock?" Leaf asked.

We looked at Brendan, "what?"

"You are a policemen and you don't know how to pick-a-lock?" Drew asked.

"I'm a detective, not a criminal," Brendan said, with a snort.

Ash got down at the door on his knees, and then started to pick it. He hymn as he worked, and the lock unlocked.

"There," Ash said once he was finished.

"Uh Ash, where did you learn to pick-a-lock?" Drew asked curiously.

"Well now my mom puts locks on our cookie jar, so in order to have one. I had to pick-a-lock," Ash explained.

We sighed, some things just never changed.

We went inside, "Ok let's go in with the bodyguard and the dismal in stress."

"But wait! That means I'm alone!" Ash cried.

"I know," Gary said.

"Why do I feel like I'm Scooby-doo that has to be the bait," Ash grumbled as he walked off away from us.

"Call if you found something!" Drew called. He grabbed my hand firmly and vanished into a dark hall. I crept closer to Drew's body, and huddled there.

"Wouldn't it be easier if there was light?" I asked quietly.

He flicked on a flashlight, and scanned the ceiling, walls, and floor before we were surrounded about it. The walls were fainted red, with spider webs around every corner.

"It looks like Spider Man had a fight in here," I commented.

Drew chuckled, "no kidding."

I stopped and looked at the black-n-white pictures that hung on the wall as Drew look at something suspicious.

The picture was surrounded by tall rocks, on the left side there was a wheel that farms used to get electricity. There was a couple, one girl, two boys, and the mayor. Behind the people was a barn. On the right side, crops were growing. The sky looked blue on that day, and the sun was shining on the grass.

I was about to turn away, but one of the boys stopped me. Two familiar faces, one was Drew and the other one…unknown. But yet, so damn familiar.

"Hey Drew, is this you?" I asked, pointing to the picture.

He walked over to the frame and stared at the young boy in the shot. "Yes, that's me. And that is our successful barn; the mayor gave us the Key to the City. But a flood came and ruined everything, crops, supplies, and even my mom. She died while the rest of the family went out. The house is in bad shaped and haunts us."

"Haunts?" I asked, he sighed.

"Yeah, when we tried to fix the house, Dakota, my sister, was bringing wood down. She trip on a rock or something and fell into the house. It's a shame too; Sheldon, Dad, Dakota, Mom, and I all loved that house and barn," Drew said taking a final look at their old home.

"I would never except that you were a farm boy," I whispered looking down at my feet.

I was glad that he didn't hear me, he could've hurt him.

We sat on the couch, we were exhausted. We searched the rest of Cally's which it was clean, while not really clean. But clean as in, no dead bodies, blood, people, etc. Then we searched L.A. but the place is opening soon. But the land for the canyon was guarded by policemen. I guess that is going to be improvements made there or something.

"You know, it's kind of weird that the mayor would make the canyon guarded for no reason. What is in there?" Gary asked.

"Rocks, rocks, rocks, and rocks," Paul said, not bothering to look up.

I didn't tell them about the picture Drew and I saw, but that barn could be anywhere anyway.

"I think the mayor is hiding something," Ash said.

"Ok so we have our suspect," Brendan said while writing into his notepad.

Who else is there to have as a suspect?

**Me: finished and done!**

**May: alright, and R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: for some reason I think I'm get losing you guys **

**May: why?**

**Me: because there is hardly any romance between you and Drew, Misty and Ash, Gary and Leaf, and Dawn and Paul. My describing skills suck. The plot is really bad, and it's really different on how I pictured this at the beginning.**

**Drew: what do you mean 'it's really different on how I pictured this at the beginning?'**

**Me: I was going to make Dawn and you vampires! But while I was plotting the plot during class, I was thinking about a story I read and I made something like that.**

**Ash: Dawn and Drew vampires?**

**Me: shut up, and I have a feeling that everyone hates A Whole New World; I have no review or many hits. So if you're a huge Pokémon and Wicked fan, that story is made for you. But its mostly Pokémon in the story. So if you read it, can someone please tell me what you think? Reviews keep me motivated.**

**May: metrokarateacademyrocks doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me: if I did, it would be poorly done due to my blocks and uncreativeness. I know that's probably not a word, but get over it! Chapter 25**

Chapter 25

You _would_ think that I would be thinking of the case and worried about Misty. But you could say that I was distracted…

I haven't told Drew or anyone this, so it's really hard to seek out of the house without Drew using his ninja hearing senses catching you. He must have **huge** ears; I've never seen them though. I got a role in a Broadway play, and I can't tell Drew.

He said I should never go on stage, but I want to prove him wrong. I can be talented if I want to. This _is_ what I want to do with my life and I'm not giving up over a hurtful comment. **(A/N: for those that are wondering; you would how May sung in front of the school and how Drew said that hurtful comment. That's what I mean) **

I walked slowly and quietly as I could, and I reached for the knob.

"May, what are you doing?" Drew's voice scared me from the behind using his ninja movies, and you thought I was overreacting, which made me jump up in the air.

"I was-uh-getting-some-uh-fresh-umm-air," I exclaimed, Drew rose an eyebrow at me and looked down. **(A/N: not like that) **

"Then would you care to explain that big bag you're carrying?" Drew asked pointing to the bag.

"I was going to go to the laundry place also," I lied.

"But May-we have a washing machine," he reminded me.

"It's broken!" I exclaimed.

"May it's working right now,"

"Really? Let me check-but uh stay right there though," I rushed to the basement, took Drew's wet clothes out and throw them everywhere. I grabbed the mallet that Misty gave me for emergences, which this _is_. And smashed the washing machine with it, now I know why Misty likes them; they are really fun to use. Its releases stress too. But let's just say people would do anything to get to a rehearsal, and I mean _anything_.

I got Max's bubbles that stay there for a really long time, and use the water hose around the room. So it looks like it exploded. I did it under about thirty seconds, hey a new record!

I ran back up, "no it's completely broken. Well I better go before they close."

"Let me check," he said and went to the basement; I used that as a ticket to escape and run to practice.

I placed my hands on my knees in exhaustion, panting.

"May where have you been?" the director asked.

"I had trouble trying to leave to house," I explained as I collapsed on the floor.

"May are you ok, it looks like you've been running from the police," Kristin, my co-star commented on my appearance.

"Well my best friend is in the force; but the only way he'll chase me is with a water gun," I said catching my breath.

She laughed, and helped me up, "Come on, let's practice. Unless you're still out of breathe."

I shook my head, "No, let's start."

**Later on, yeah I'm skipping the practice.**

I came in and Drew throw the coldest glare daggers at me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Drew cried in anger.

I huffed, "in case you have forgotten, I went to the laundry place."

"I haven't forgotten, but I went up there also. And you weren't there," Drew said with a dark aura around him and his eyes were unreadable.

"Why are you so worked up!" I asked shouting.

"Because Leaf and Dawn are gone too, and I thought that you were with him also. Do you know how worried I was? No one knew where you were!" Drew screamed.

"Stop yelling at me!" I commanded in a yell. I calm down, "I would _really_ appreciate it. I was somewhere that is **not** important, so stop worrying!"

I walked farther into the house; into the living room. "I don't even know _why_ you are **so** worried! You don't even like me; in fact you _loathe_ me!"

"Actually it is important; in order to be your bodyguard. I have to know everything about you, where you are and everything!" Drew said in angst.

"Wait just a clock-tick," I said pointing at absolutely nothing.

Drew stared at me in confusion, "what?"

"Nothing," I said in a hurry.

There was a large beep; the director gave it to me for information.

"What was that?" Drew wondered out loud.

I turned so I wasn't facing Drew and pulled out the messenger.

_Rehearsal is tomorrow after school_

"May?" he called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is in your hand?" he asked reaching for it, but I responded to this and pulled back.

"You're a nosy little boy, aren't you?" I said placing it but into my pocket.

"I'm older than you; so I won't be talking little freshman," he smirked.

"Why are you my bodyguard, out of everyone in the world? I get a stubborn, selfish, bratty, nosy, sarcastic-" I begun.

"Are you done yet?" Drew interrupted impatiently.

"Nope; cocky, impatient, bitchy-" guess who won the Tony for interrupting?

Drew is the winner.

"Whoa! Where did you hear that word!" he asked.

I tapped my foot, getting tired of this.

"Stupid, self-absorb, shallow, self-center, mean, rude, misunderstood teenage boy, now I'm done," I finished.

"You think I'm really stupid don't you?" he asked.

I sighed; but inside I was smiling. I get to use one of my lines in reality. "No not really stupid."

"You don't even know me," Drew snapped.

"You know this feels like déjà vu, but in different bodies," I pointed out.

"Way a go, Ms. Obvious," he said while rolling his eyes.

"Stop your cockiness," I ordered.

"Who's older?" he asked.

"Who owns this house?" I asked.

"Please I bet that your Grandma sends you check to pay for it," Drew smirked.

"Another thing you don't know about me," I stated.

"Oh what was that?" he asked.

"Well what you said is clearly impossible because my grandmother _is_ dead!" I shouted, I would cry but I'm too angry too.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I'm just worried."

My eyes widened as big as a grapefruit, well that was unexpected.

**Me: May I'm stilling your line**

**May: what line?**

**Me: R&R!**

**May: HEY! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: sorry for not updating in so long, this chapter is in Drew's POV, and he is WAY out of character. **

**Drew: oh no!**

**Me: oh yes**

**Drew: I loathe you**

**Me: I don't care you know**

**Drew: I really loathe you**

**Me: and really not caring about it either**

**Drew: damn**

**Me: chapter 26**

Chapter 26

_Drew's POV_

_The nightmare_

_I inside my old house in worry; looking for someone that meant the world to me. _

_May._

_She was kidnapped and I realized what Paul, Ash, and Gary had been going through the past few days. It killed me; May was a fool for falling into that trap. But when is she not a fool, plus I liked it. I wasn't there to save her either, I'm an awful bodyguard._

_My mouth gapped at the image I was viewing. May was being struggled and beaten by that sick pedophile. The face was hidden in the dark shadows. I couldn't get to her either; I was blocked by a wall of fire. The place is made out of wood, so aren't we screwed? But the wood wasn't being harmed by the flame of the fire._

"_MAY!" I screamed, but she only heard the harsh words that came out of his mouth and her own whimpering. On the far right corner laid the dead bodies of May's friends, with a pool of blood surrounding them._

_Then May collapsed and was gone forever._

I sprang up from my slumber, with sweat bullets coming down from my forehead. It was just a dream, I told myself in relief. Not just a dream though, a nightmare.

You know how you dream about something, and then it happens sometime soon? What happens if that was a prophecy and no matter how hard I try; I couldn't save her.

Was she right beside me this second? Did I dare myself that she was peacefully asleep? I slowly turn my head to the left, where I last saw her, and sighed to see her sleeping figure.

I placed my head into my hands, and tried to calm down.

"Drew, is something wrong?" May asked.

I looked at her worried face and faked a smile, "I'm fine, May."

She stared at me and knew that I wasn't telling the truth, "are you sure? You looked frightened, and not to mention sweating like a canal on a hot summer day in Egypt."

"I had a bad dream," I confessed, her soft hand rubbed my bare sweaty back in a comforting way.

"Its alright, do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

I shook my head, "no."

She didn't reply but was staring at the window, with a horror look on her face.

"Did you see that!" she exclaimed pointing at the window. At the corner of my eye, I saw a dark object ran across the window. My eyes widened, that person was watching us for who know how long.

My arm was around her waist, and pressed her against my chest. We both were staring at the window, not even daring to look away.

**Me: I know it's a creeper chapter. But it had to be done**

**May: R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

**Me: as you guys know, I was having tons of viruses. But it's awesome that you have a dad that fixes computers for a living.**

**Drew: who cares?**

**Me: the viewers!**

**Drew: I yet to repeat myself, who cares?**

**Me: you know, I like to make a green stuff dog. But where, oh where, can I find such beautiful hair.**

**Drew: at the store**

**Me: oh drew, you're perfect *pulls out scissors from mid air***

**Drew: NO! NO! NO! *runs away***

**Me: May, disclaimer *runs after drew***

**May: MKArocks does not own Pokémon.**

**Me: oh and this is a bonus chapter, DREW BE A MAN AND COME BACK HERE!**

**Drew: NO!**

**Me: may your in love with a gay (heh heh, you'll get it after you read this chapter. Sorry if I hurt anyone too) person**

**Drew: I'm not gay!**

**May: I don't love him!**

**Me: sure….enjoy chapter 27**

Chapter 27

I felt so many levels of awkward as I looked at the boy infront of me. I knew this would happen, but _not_ like this. I gulped as he leaned forward, and I leaned back.

"May what in the world are **you** doing?" the director asked.

"I can't kiss him!" I cried.

"And _**why**_ not?" he asked.

Shoot I didn't think of this, _the reason is that I don't want to kiss him, 'cause I love my bodyguard named Drew Hayden. _Nope can't say that.

"I think he is gay!" I blurted out a little too loud. Kirstin looked through script to see if it was one of the lines. The boy looked hurt, the director: shocked.

"I'm **not** gay!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

I had to play along, "But you don't know that." 

"Does my voice sound queer to you? No I'm a fucking bass! So shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch," he exploded.

Maybe I gone _too_ far and an entertaining show. You know, maybe he is actually gay. I mean, what male overreacts about their interest in genders. Maybe he is on his period, oh my gosh! Drew and Norbert, who who had a fuss about his gayness a few seconds ago, are on the same cycle! Drew got angry this morning that I accidentally burnt some bacon, I know it sounds weird coming from me; but its _**just**_ bacon, let _it_ go. I mean, do you honestly think I enjoy burnt bacon? I didn't mean to, in fact I stormed out the house, went to McDonalds, and got to rehearsals.

"**Whoa**! **Whoa**! Who pissed in your cereal this morning? And watch your mouth! I know you are on your cycle, but _**CALM**_ down!" I exclaimed.

The whole crew burst into laughter, I feel _so_ mean now. I feel like the better girl version of Drew.

"First of all, guys don't _**have**_ periods! How can you think I'm gay! _**No one**_ pissed in my cereal, plus I _**HAD**_ MCDONALDS!"

I gasped, "So…did…._**I**_!"

"Omg is this girl bipolar?" he asked the crew.

"_SEE_! Only gay males say 'omg,' I don't even say 'omg,' **NO** one says 'omg,'" I exclaimed, I gasped and glared at Norbert. "YOU DID _**NOT**_ JUST CALL ME BIPOLAR!"

"I did though," he smirked.

"I am **not** bipolar! I just have random mood swings and I felt bad that I insulted your likes of males," I explained in a loud voice, and yet, the crew is _**still**_ laughing. I wonder what is so funny though.

"For the last time, I…do…**not**…like…GUYS!" he cried in frustration.

"You're ring tone is Barbie Girl though!" I said.

"My sister did that!" he said, with his face flushing.

"But Norbert, you _**don't**_ have a sister," someone told them.

"Liar!" I exclaimed pointing at him.

He then started crying, "I know I'm gay, I can't believe you figured it out."

I held back my laughter and it choked me in my throat.

"It's alright," I said understanding, "just go to a gay bar, and you'll find your love there."

He looked at me, and rushed through the doors. "I'm guessing he went to a gay bar…."

The director wiped a joy tear from his eye, "that was _quite_ a show. But May, how did you figure out he was gay."

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just didn't what to kiss him."

He sighed, "time for auditions, rehearsals are done for today."

I smiled and skipped home, but only met with an angry face that was owned by Drew.

"Hey," I greeted nervously.

"_**Where**_ in the _**hell**_ have you been?" he growled, slamming something down.

"I went to McDonalds," I answered with a shrug, walking in and picked up the newspaper and started reading. I wasn't lying too, so he can't do anything about that.

"And you didn't have the **decency** to tell me!" Drew growled.

I put the newspaper so he can only see my eyes and up.

"You didn't asked," I replied continue to read the paper.

"Ok, but why did you leave?" he asked with a harsh voice.

"You were yelling at me, and that's _not_ a good way to start a morning, now is it?" I said, I gasped.

The flyer.

The flyer to the musical! Oh my gosh, my eyes scanned and I saw my name printed on there. My eyes widened, well this sucks.

**Me: if anyone can guess what the musical is, then I will give you some data on any story. But it's only the first one, and do you like my green stuffed dog! *holds up dog***

**Drew: yeah, she wasn't kidding…*rubbing head***

**May: uh….R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Me:** **hey guys, long time no see!**

**Drew: I liked the peace**

**May: where were you?**

**Me: well since it was the last week of school, we had exams; so I had to study. Then I was trying to finish this one story, but it was wordy, long, and they were many interruptions. Then I couldn't write on Friday, which was the last day of school. Because our choir and the theatre department went to see Wicked the Musical, which is clearly amazing. You guys need to see that musical.**

**Drew: so that's your lame excuse?**

**Me: yeah, got a problem with it?**

**Drew: actually I do**

**Me: you want to go?**

**Drew: yeah let's go!**

**Me: I won't hold back if you beg me to stop, you know. I happen to kick your fucking ass until I think you had enough.**

**Drew: don't flatter yourself, MKArocks.**

**Me: its not flattering; it's the truth. Get it right.**

**Drew: Wicked is the most stupid thing ever invented.**

**Me: *fuming up***

**May: uh Drew, I think you need to apologize.**

**Me: first off, grass head! Wicked is amazing as heaven and I'm sorry that you're a heartless, cocky, cold, arrognant, blissful, deeply shallow, generously self-absurd self won't get the musical. 'Cause if you hate or dislike it, then you does not get the point of the show. But no, you never had seen it; so you can't possibly judge it.**

**Wicked fans cheer!**

**Me: start chapter 28**

I stared at the Wicked advertisement; cursing to myself. This was NOT good; I need to get rid of the evidence. I glanced up at Drew-who was fixing dinner.

"Hey Drew; did you read the paper yet?" I asked with curious in my voice; silently praying in my thoughts that he hadn't.

Drew shook his head, "no."

I sighed in relief, and jumped to my feet, "alright, I'm going to discard it, BYE!"

I was running towards the fireplace but Drew stopped me by his hollering.

"Eh! I was going to read it, you'd know! I have a great interest in newspaper reading!" Drew cried.

I groaned as he continued, "Is there something in there that you don't want me to see?"

I ripped the page of the advertisement of Wicked, and throw it in the fireplace. I gasped as I forgot that there was baking soda on there, and the flames spread; I hid myself to safety. I heard someone calling me, but half of my thoughts it was an illusion-another didn't.

Then everything went black.

**Me: finished. Contest time.**

**Did May faint?**

**Got burnt?**

**Or the smoke 'caused it?**

**R&R!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Me: I don't own Pokémon.**

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I was totally confused where I was. I sat up in a sitting position, and scratched my head. I glanced around the room I was in.

Then Drew and a nurse came in arguing-well Drew was yelling at her and she was trying to calm him down. I tried to make out their conservation, but I couldn't. Drew noticed me and rush to my side, hugging me. I awkwardly put my arms around him, I mouth 'what's his deal,' to the nurse; she shrugged.

"Don't ever do something _that_ stupid again!" he exclaimed, I tilted my head to the left side.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You threw baking soda into the fireplace," he explained, I nodded and took another look at my surroundings.

"So **where** am I?" I asked once again.

"You are in the hospital," the nurse spoke up, "some flames got on your back and this man here saved your life by hitting them-so they would go away. Then you past out 'cause he hit you too hard." I stared at her blankly, did I hear that right? Drew saved me? I looked at him on the corner of my eye, and I smiled.

Drew nodded and thanked the nurse for her help.

"Wait!" I called and I stopped her from leaving. "Can I discuss something with you?" She nodded and waited for me to begin; I looked at Drew, "_alone_?"

He sighed, and lean towards my ear, "don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He smirked and took off into the hallway.

"Is there a problem? Pregnancy?" She asked, my eyes widened when she said that. Why would she think that? Out of all things in the world, she picked _that_ one thing? Do I look pregnant to her? Plus a baby between Drew and me; is she high? Well, I wouldn't mind to have a baby with Drew; he's cute and I love him to death.

"I am _not_ pregnant!" I cried in a low voice so Drew couldn't hear, "you are way off! Why would you even think that!"

She chuckled at my reaction, I tilt my head sideways, "well, when he rushed you in; his face was extremely pale and his eyes were filled with fright. I've never seen someone so scared and upset before. He thought that he accidentally killed you, so we got you in our care. But he wouldn't calm down, he would scream at doctors if they came out. I thought you were pregnant because you looked like you broke your water, and your face was lifeless. It probably doesn't matter what I think, but I believe he really loves you," she explained, I listened closely to every word she said. She took my breath away at that last sentence. Drew-love-me? Is _that even_ possible? She shook her head and luckily the subject, and then crossed her arms, "so what's the problem?"

"Well I'm in a musical on Broadway-Wicked-and will I still be able to perform?" I asked.

"When is it?" she asked.

"It's in two months," I answered, she smiled.

"You'll heal by then; all that was burnt was your small intestine," she answered, "no where near the lungs. You'll be in perfect condition to sing."

I sighed in relief, "Are there any other warnings I should know?"

"Um, I would eat and chew slow, 'cause of the intestine, but in other than that-you're completely safe," she stated. I nodded.

"Thank you for your help," I thanked, she helped me walk out the door. I didn't even get halfway through the doorway and Drew came and helped me instead of the nurse. But he asked if he could fetch me a wheelchair. "I'm ok Drew, you can let go of me."

"No, not until the nurse comes back with the chair," he said. I sighed and tried to sit down. But ended up almost falling, thank God Drew was there to catch me.

He looked piss as he brought his mouth to my ear again, "can't you be a little more careful?"

I whimpered at the harshness in his voice, "I was just going to sit down so it would be less work on you."

He looked guilty at yelling at me, "sorry." He gently sat me down and joined me. Once the nurse came; Drew jolted right up, picked me up and sat me in the chair.

"This is ridiculous! I can walk!" I exclaimed.

The nurse shook her head, "not quite, you're off balance. But it will end soon."

I groaned, and then Drew and I went home, "are tired?"

I nodded and Drew picked me up bridal style to my room. I closed my eyes and knew Drew was with me. Two reasons; the TV was on but not too loud, and Drew's warmth was here with me.

I smiled and fell asleep.

**Me: R&R!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Me: hey guys**

**May: are you done being lazy?**

**Me: *glares* shut up!**

**Drew: oh jeez**

**Me: Shut….up!**

**Drew and May: Make us!**

**Me: I will! *pushes them in a closet and locks it* now that's taken care of. I don't own Pokémon, seriously-you guys already know this.**

**May: get me out of here! **

**Me: nope! Chapter 30!**

Chapter 30

I yawned as I opened my sapphire orbs, gently stretching my tired and sore body. I rubbed my eyes, and glanced around the room, I smiled softly once I saw Drew's peacefully sleeping figure. He looks so much younger and is full of innocence. A green lock was aimlessly hanging from his head, getting in his way. Without thinking, my fingers lightly removed the pesky piece of hair away from his relax face.

I inhaled deeply-but something smelt differently. It was a horrible stank; I bent down and smelled Drew. I bit the bottom of my lip, no-it wasn't him. Was it me? I whiffed to see if it was me. No…

What was it? If it isn't me or Drew, what was it? I breathe in the air once more, my nose wrinkled. I just couldn't make out the smell. I carefully got out of the bed; trying not to interrupted his rest-which he needed it. I held onto the nightstand, to support myself. I grabbed near objects until I was at the door. I held on to the TV's wooden case and used the other hand to turn the knob.

My mouth dropped, with my eyes wide. I cupped my mouth with my hand, but ended up falling. I screamed, Drew sprang up, like a vampire rising at the stroke of midnight, and found me on the floor. Drew helped me up and wrapped his arm around my waist. I quickly hid my blush.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked concerned but was clearly angry **(A/N: someone isn't a morning person)**, with worry in his voice. I gulped and pointed at the living room. His reaction was the same as mine. "Oh my God." He pulled me closer and I crushed by his strong muscular chest.

I finally figured out what that smell was blood. Drew and I walked around the house.

Everything was completely crushed, like it was beaten repeatedly with a baseball bat. Blood was smeared all over the carpet and walls. I looked up and almost threw up, how was that even possible? Many dead bodies were sticking to the ceiling by blood. I nudged Drew and pointed to the ceiling. He cursed to himself and called Brendan, after placing me on the ground.

He would have sat me down on the couch, but it was stained with blood.

I looked closely at the window with something on it. It was red and was also covered in blood. I wanted to poke it out of curiosity, but I didn't. I gulped after I figured it out, it was a heart of an innocent townsfolk.

"Brendan is sending helped over, he's too busy studying that blood evidence that Misty found in her house," Drew told me, I only nodded.

Later during the day, help came and their reactions was a mixture of 'oh my god,' and 'shit.'

I was surprise that we manage to clean it up, but I found something in a pile of blood I was working on cleaning earlier.

It was in a plastic baggie so no blood can go in it. I looked around making sure no one was around. I sighed in relief, after seeing the cost is clear as day.

I silently and slowly open the bag as well of the letter.

_Dear May Maple,_

_I deadly sorry we couldn't help you clean up of what was left of the party we had. I believe you would be please to here that neither I nor my partner had touched your brother or friends._

I sighed in relief-glad that they weren't harmed, and I kept reading.

_But I think we could settle a deal, I'll release your family and friends peacefully if we meet. I would love to see that beautiful face of yours again. Of course we've seen each other, I'm quite surprise that you haven't figure out anything yet. I know your dense, but please! _

_Anyways, you can meet me on Wednesday 12__th__, in the Grand Canyon. You can think about it and you have your choice. _

_Until then, I'll be watching you. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ SHWT_

My hands clutched the letter from fright. I knew the answer already.

**Me: cliffhanger! If you can answer this question, I'll tell you of the upcoming chapter.**

**Alright here it is: ****a man turned out all the lights and went to bed. He woke up, saw something on the news and became very upset with himself. Why?**

**Until the next chapter, R&R!**

**May: let us out!**

**Me: nope later *walks away***

**Drew: did she just leave?**

**May: *sighs* yup**

**Drew: some friend she is!**

**May: well, we kind of deserve it, I mean; we insulted her in a way.**

**Drew: I can't believe you're picking her side!**

**May: I'm not, or else I wouldn't be here with you right now.**

**Drew: *kisses her fiercely***

**Me: *walks back in* whoa, did I miss anything here?**

**Silence….**

**Me****: whatever just don't get an orgasm now. Use protection also. *walks off again*  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Me: hi there**

**May: *shivers* why do I feel that this is a dramatic and totally frightening chapter to me? Oh, metrokarateacademyrocks does not own Pokémon or these songs.**

**Me: because it is. Guys, this is what a lot of you have been waiting for. I get many comments and private messages of who is this sick pedophile. I try so hard not to tell you guys, and it kills me. So many chapters anyway from the ending. Chapter 31.**

A single, a single tear went down my cheek. I stared out the window, watching silver raindrops fall. Just like my tears.

Drew was out getting groceries, I never knew how much I needed him. He comforted me in my time of need, he protected everything-even if it was a harmless fly, though he would begun a lecture on how it can 'cause me pain-I just love him.

Whoever this pedophile is, I was standing for every girl that was murdered under his grasp. I stand for every citizen that needed my help. I knew why I stood for them; I don't want anyone to go through something like this. Its powerful, everything was taken away from me and was on the line.

I started my voice with soft 'oohs.'

_When you ask me_

_Who I am _

_What is my vision?_

_Do I have a plan?_

_Where is my strength?_

_Have I nothing to say?_

_I hear the words in my head_

_But I push them away_

'_Cause I stand for the power to change_

_I live for the perfect day_

_I love till it hurts like crazy_

_I hope for a hero to save me_

_I stand for the strange and lonely_

_I believe there's a better place_

_I don't know if the sky is heaven_

_But I pray anyway_

_And I don't know what tomorrow brings_

_The road less traveled_

_Will it set us free?_

_Cause we're taking it slow_

_These tiny legacies_

_I don't try and change the world_

_But what will you make of me_

_Cause I stand for the power to change_

_I live for the perfect day_

A day when everything was alright and Max and I would be playing fruit baseball.

_I love till it hurts like crazy_

_I hope for a hero to save me_

_I stand for the strange and lonely_

_I believe there's a better place_

_I don't know if the sky is heaven_

_But I pray anyway_

_With the slightest of breezes_

_We fall just like leaves_

_As the rain washes us from the ground_

_We forget who we are_

_We can't see in the dark_

_And we quickly get lost in the crowd_

_Ohhh_

_Whoa Ohhh_

_I stand for the power to change_

_I live for the perfect day_

_I love till it hurts like crazy_

_I hope for a hero to save me_

_I stand for the power to change_

_I live for the perfect day_

_I love till it hurts like crazy_

_I hope for a hero to save me_

_I stand for the strange and lonely_

_I believe there's a better place_

_I don't know if the sky is heaven_

_But I pray anyway_

_Whoa-Ohhh_

_I stand for the power to change_

_I live for the perfect day_

_I love till it hurts like crazy_

_I hope for a hero to save me_

_I stand for the strange and lonely_

_I believe there's a better place_

_I don't know if the sky is heaven_

_But I pray anyway_

The door slam shut and I quickly turn around to see a shock Drew. I gulped as he came closer, I love him-but I'm scared of his opinion.

"You're good," he commented, my mouth dropped, that was not what I thought he would say. He opened up a folded flyer; I leaned forward to see what it was. But he popped it in my face, he was smiling widely. Oh crap.

Wicked.

"I'm auditioning for the role of Fiyero _Tiggular_," he exclaimed.

My mouth dropped more, was that even possible? I shook it off and threw my hands in the air.

"You can't try out of Wicked!" I exclaimed, he smirked.

"Why? 'Cause you are in it?" he said, my face expression went blank.

"H-how did you knew?" I asked softly.

He laughed, "May, I knew since you threw baking soda into the fireplace. I saw the ad, I'm not ashamed May."

"But what-" I begun, but his finger pressed against my lips for it not to go any farther.

"I didn't mean that, nor knew what I was saying. The truth is, you are an amazing singer," he said seriously holding my shoulders so I couldn't get out of his glaze.

"Thank you," I thanked him.

"May?" he called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you," he said seriously.

"I love you too," I said to him, but only more softer, he embraced me.

"Don't worry; we'll get through this mess. I promise," he said, pulling me closer and tighter to his chest.

"I know," I said, hiding my eyes into this neck. He released me and gave me a warming smile. Drew sat me on our new black couch; we decided to never get white again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, I nodded. He gave me a peck on the cheek before going to the kitchen. I turned on the News and watched it. "Uh May, where is the sugar?"

"On the top cabinet," I answered; my reply was the sound of something crashing. I limped over to the kitchen and saw Drew hugging his arm, on the floor. "Oh crap, are you ok?" I spoke too soon and fell on top of him.

"May, I love you and all. But please get off of me," he growled in a polite way. I rushed off of him, and he slowly got off. He rubbed his sore shoulder again.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a worry tone, he nodded.

"Yeah," he answered, and sat me back down on the couch.

I watched Pokémon, and to my surprised to see a cake. The icing spelled out 'I love you, May.' I looked up to see Drew softly smiling at me.

I smiled back, and put some icing on his nose, "I love you too, Drew."

"Oh June, I think you need a new look," he teased, I rose an eyebrow as he went back to the kitchen. I gasped as I saw the icing case, and he pinned me down on the couch.

"No, I'm not trying out for the circus, but you would be perfect," I said back as I tried to get a hold of the icing.

"No love, it's you," he said, smirking and aimed the icing at me. I shrieked, I close my eyes waiting for it to happen. But I only got a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I have to go to the practice for Wicked, so if you don't mind," I asked interrupting our kiss. He sighed and got off of me. I smiled and peck him on the lips.

I left and went to the Grand Canyon, waiting for the pedophile to show up. I heard a snicker forward, and then a scream.

I froze.

That wasn't just any scream, it was Max's. I run towards him without hesitation, I ran into an old barn. He wasn't there, my breathing was heavy.

"Max?" I called out in worry, but it echoed. Tears were coming down my cheeks. "Max, come on it isn't funny anymore!"

Another snicker went off, and it felt like it was surrounding me.

"Who's there?" I asked the shadows.

"May, its nice to see you," someone familiar greeted, stepping forward. I stepped back, and then I figured who it was once he was in the light.

"The delivery boy," I gasped, tripping on a nail sticking out and falling over.

"Yes, I'm the delivery boy that came to your house," he said in a sarcastic manner.

"Who else is in this?" I asked seriously.

"Hey May, long time no see," Wally Thurston greeted in a seductive voice.

Wally Thurston.

He was one of my best friends, along with Brendan.

"Wally, why are you doing this to me?" I asked while tears scrolling down my cheeks. Wally stepped up and wiped them away from me.

"Say, is Andrew doing well?" the other one smirked. My eyes widened.

"You are Drew's brother," I said softly. They both smirked and punched me in the jaw. "Now that Drew isn't here to save you, you're mine." A roundhouse kick went to my stomach and I spit out blood. My eyes widened as Wally slapped me across the face. That's when I screamed.

**With Drew**

I didn't know what to do now that May was gone to practice. One of my eyebrows rose as they landed on a letter. I read it bored, and gasped.

I took a glanced at the calendar and quickly called Brendan.

"_Hey Drew, I'm here with the others as well,_" Brendan said over the line.

"Brendan May and the others are in trouble," Drew said in panic. The said that he would be over there soon, and they both hanged up.

"Hang in there, May," Drew pleaded to the heavens.

**Me: so? Tell me your reactions. Are you surprised or felt like an idiot that you missed the signs?**

**May: I hate you! But you readers, R&R!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Me: alright, I have some news**

**May: are you going to let us out of the closest?**

**Me: nope. If you notice, the title completely does not match the story plot. Believe me; I was not imagining this from the beginning. But in class, when I was planning out the rest of the plot; the idea came up. So now I need your help. After reading this chapter, can you tell me some title name suggestions? Thanks. **

**Drew: MKArocks doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me: chapter 32!**

Paul, Gary, Brendan, and Ash came running in; as if their life depended on it. Of course it didn't depend on theirs, it was on the edge of the person that they love or deeply care about.

Paul was in a titanic mess; his scowl was more dangerous and deadly than usual. All that mattered to him was Dawn's safety and for her to be on his side. Gary was thinking hard and every thought was about Leaf. Brendan was scared to death, he was afraid of the upcoming battle. Of course he wasn't going to be in it, but he was terrified of the others. Ash wasn't the same without Misty, he ate less than usual and his intelligence was at its maximum. Drew was pissed and worried that May fell into a damn trap.

Brendan and Drew both knew that May would do something brainless and 'cause trouble. The strict and clearly troubled/petrified team gathered up knives, guns, and other fighting equipment.

"Let's go," Drew ordered coolly, the boys had enough strength and energy that they ran to the Grand Canyon. '_Hang in there May,_' he pleaded in his thoughts. The others nodded, and said 'right' in agreement.

While entering the middle of the Canyon, a loud mercy scream came from an old barn. Drew gasped at his old home's age, knowing that May was inside there.

Inside the barn, laid a bruised May; over her was Wally and the delivery boy snickering. Drew growled as he saw the pedophiles' and May's scene.

What really bothered Drew was that his own brother, the delivery boy, was the one that was hurting May emotionally and physically. That made Drew so ticked off that it could cause an underground eruption, and the world spilt apart. Drew's fist clenched together, 'causing his nails to draw blood.

"Hey Andrew," Sheldon Hayden greeted in a false tone of glee.

"Drew who is this bastard?" Paul asked threateningly.

"This is my asshole brother, Sheldon," Drew answered in a bitchy tone.

"Oh yeah, this is my fist that wishes to meet your perfect face," Sheldon hissed. Drew always been perfect and Sheldon couldn't help but to feel jealously in his aggressive veins. Drew got all the ladies, has an outstanding education, he is just so flawless that it makes Sheldon ache.

"You kill them," Drew said in a soft whisper, as well as in shock. Drew placed the pieces together, and the two were aggressively jealous.

"Who are you talking about?" Sheldon asked in misunderstanding, with his arms crossed.

"Dakota," Drew said louder gaining more confidence, "and mom."

He let out a cackle, "you think I killed my own sister? As well as my mother? Of course I did! Dakota was well as perfect as you, so I caused her my own pain. She didn't deserve to live, as well as you!"

"Sheldon listen to yourself, you sound like a sick twisted bastard! Jealously isn't a good enough reason, but if that's your reason; why mom? Uh? What did she ever do to you?" Drew yelled furiously.

"She didn't pay any attention to me; all she cared about was her precious crops. So I took away the thing that was most important away from her," Sheldon growled, then he smirked, "do you hear their death screams?"

Drew closed his eyes tightly, then he heard Dakota's blood murdered scream as she took that fall. He heard the rushed waves that sunk his beloved mother. He slowly opened up his emerald eyes and met the poison one.

"Why May though? Why Leaf? Why Misty? Why Dawn? Why May's brother?" Drew asked softly, ignoring his brother's cruel and wicked question.

"That's when I come in, you see; I had a strong crush on May back then. I was her number one stalker," Wally began.

"That's for sure," Drew muttered under his breathe.

"What was that, bastard!" Wally sneered.

"Nothing, go on," Drew said in a bored tone.

"So after her hurtful rejection, I did what Sheldon did. I took away her parents," Wally begun but Drew interrupted him.

"YOU KILL HER PARNETS! YOU BITCH!" Drew yelled.

"Yes, this was quite easy actually. Anyways, I teamed up with Sheldon; we killed other people so we could scare you. We got a marvelous title, and then we went after you two," Wally explained.

Paul couldn't hold it anymore and punched Sheldon in the jaw, which he fell back. Paul sent a death glare at Sheldon.

"You just made a dark and painful death wish," Paul growled, and he sent a roundhouse kick to the neck as Sheldon stood up. But only collapsed on the floor.

Gary decided to take on Sheldon with Paul, as he slapped him across the face. Then hit Sheldon with a front-fist punch.

Drew and Ash took on Wally, hitting the pedophile with several kicks and punches. Brendan decided to check up on May, which he was glad that she was fine after taking a good look. He shook her, and was woken up slowly.

"May, where are the others?" Brendan asked softly.

"I don't know, but I know I'm going to kick Wally's fucking ass while you search the place," May growled as she got up. She aimed a punch at Wally, and was placed at his nose, blood dripping from the nostril. "YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH! YOU KILLED MY PARNETS AND PLACED EVERYONE I LOVED IN DANGER!"

Everyone stopped to look at a furious May, and was shocked. Brendan chuckled, "I have a feeling that this is going to be a rubble remix of Mandy and May's fight." He shrugged it off and begun his search for May's friends and bother.

Drew scissor kick to Wally's gut, and fell back down. Ash elbowed Wally in his chest, but Wally react to this and grabbed Ash and gave him punches to his sides.

"Oh fudge, I wish I had Misty's mallet right now," Ash groaned, but he slapped Wally on his left cheek.

"You know, there's a hot blunette I made out with, but she pushed me away. So I gave her a kick to the side," Sheldon smirked, obviously haven't heard of the toxic wrath of Paul. Paul growled like a hungry lion, and got out his switchblade.

"Hey Drew, you wouldn't mind if I kill your brother, right?" Paul asked in a threatening voice. Even if Drew disagrees, Paul is still going to kill Sheldon. No one should ever touch Paul's girl unless they want to die.

Drew looked like he was shrugging but it looked awkward while fighting Wally. "Go ahead."

Paul smirked, and Gary moved out of the way nervously, "my pleasure."

A screamed echoed the barn, and everything was silent.

**With Brendan**

Brendan stopped searching as he heard a scream. He shrugged it off after praying that it wasn't May or the boys.

"Dawn? Misty? Leaf? Max?" Brendan called.

"Brendan is that you?" someone called, Brendan gasped. 

**Me: part 2 is coming up. But can you come up with title names for this story? Thanks and R&R if you want to see the final results.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Me: are you guys ready?**

**Max: yup**

**Drew: yeah**

**May: yes, I can't believe I punched Wally!**

**Misty: yes, we are very proud**

**Wally: may I swear I didn't mean it! **

**Brendan: sure…**

**Paul: must…kill…Wally**

**Dawn: Paul?**

**Ash: where are the chips?**

**Leaf: ash, they are in your hands**

**Ash: uh? Oh! Thanks Leaf!**

**Gary: idiot…**

**Me: as you can see, everyone is here….except for Sheldon; since he is no longer living, thanks to Paul**

**Paul: my pleasure**

**Me: so, who wants to start the chapter? *everyone runs away, I grab a random person* take it away Paul**

**Paul: eh, MKArocks does not own Pokémon.**

**Me: thank you, Paul**

**Paul: eh**

**Me: will you smile if I let you kill Wally?**

**Paul: *smiles-well, is trying to smile* **

**Me: haha, too funny. Chapter 33, part 2!**

Chapter 33

**Previously on Death Wish** (thanks for the title ideas!)

Brendan's POV

"_Dawn? Misty? Leaf? Max?" Brendan called._

"_Brendan is that you?" someone called, Brendan gasped._

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't "Max?" I choked out, tears were in my eyes. Max's breathe was weak, and he was covered in bruises and scars, my fist tighten.

"Brendan! We have to get Max to a hospital fast as possible!" Dawn exclaimed, she wasn't bad as Max though. That was a relief; I nodded at her wise suggestion.

I carefully picked up Max, and rushed through the barn. As I ran, everything was slow, while I ran past May-I've never seen her so scared and worried. But that didn't stop me-I needed to get Max to the hospital.

I heard May called out Max's name in concern. I got the hospital in no time flat, I watched quietly as they carried Max away to his treatment.

"Max," I said soft and low voice, then the tears fell. I known Max as long as I've known May-I was like family to them. Max and I shared a brother relationship, and it caused pain to see him almost dying.

_Flashback_

_A smaller version of Maxwell Maple was playing baseball with a younger Brendan, they laughed as he the grapefruit exploded on us. _

_End of flashback_

I was so much closer to Max than May, I've always been. I would invite him anywhere if there was extra space. I loved Max as if I was his father or brother, and to see him like this was too painful. I felt like the whole universe stopped, and it would never move again if Max was gone.

May's POV

I saw Brendan carry out a lifeless Max, I felt that Max deserved better than me. I didn't take good care of him, and I'm a horrible sister. I've done everything I could for him, and it obviously wasn't enough. I stared at Max with a worried face expression-that was my only brother right there; almost dead.

"Max," I screamed in concern, but gladly Brendan didn't turn around-he kept running. I wanted him to come back though, I _needed_ to see if Max was ok or not. That's when I realized where Brendan was going; they were going to a nearby hospital.

I didn't know if I should be happy that Brendan knew what to do, and hopefully that my brother would be okay. Then it hit me, what if Max was really hurt and needed medical care-what if his life is on the line. My emotions were playing tricks on me now. I didn't know if I should be angry for Sheldon and Wally lying to me about Max's health and what they have done. Or sad that Max was suffering along the way and that he could die at this very moment. Or if I should feel relief that we found Max.

I chose anger and I sent a kick right between Wally's legs. I saw my friends came in, they weren't bad as Max. Only a few bruises here and there-once the guys saw Leaf, Misty, and Dawn came in; they handcuffed Wally to a metal pole and we all attacked each other with hugs, kisses (for the guys) and questions.

"Can I do something really quick?" Misty asked in a sweet voice to Ash. He shrugged, Misty went over to Wally and gave him and-

**BANG!**

-hit him with her trusty mallet, the biggest mallet on Earth and the biggest whack. Wally past out afterwards, and once he wakes up; he'll find himself in a jail cell, I'll make sure of it myself.

I looked at Drew, in relief that he wasn't hurt; sweat bullet were coming down his forehead. I smiled at him as he smiled at me; then we collided in a hug.

**Few moments later**

We all met up at the hospital; after we took Wally and a dead Sheldon to jail. Once Brendan saw us come in; I noticed something by the look on his face.

Max's inquires were absolutely _**not**_ good.

"How is he?" I asked in a whisper to Brendan, he shrugged.

"I have no idea," he admitted softly, "he looked like he was dying. Luckily I got here in time."

I nodded with salt water drops fall from my sapphire eyes, and then Brendan and I gave each a relief hug. It meant that we hope that Max was going to be ok and that it was all over, period.

We separated when a nurse came over to see if we knew Max, we all nodded.

"Is he ok?" everyone asked at the same time.

The nurse smiled, "his treatment is over and successful-one at a time can go visit him. He's awake-but what happened?"

I rushed into the room, the others can tell her of the incident-or curse. It was like a curse, that was suppose to happen and a horrifying tragedy would come out of it. I sighed as I saw Max smiling weakly at me; as if I was the first he wanted to see. I walked over to him, and kneeled down by his side.

"It's over, Max. We did it," I said softly, he let out a hoarse chuckle.

"I know," he said in his weak voice, he looked down in gloom, "May, Wally killed Mom and Dad." I gently wiped at strand of hair out of his face.

"I know, I know. How do you feel?" I asked-wow, what a stupid question, "you don't have to answer that actually. You had no idea how worried I was."

"Am I going to die?" he asked with tears in his eyes and his voice was still weak. He ignored my statement, and asked something I never wanted to think. I grabbed his small hands and squeezed them tightly but not enough to hurt him.

"Max, **don't** think about that! _Never_ think about that! You're not going to die, NEVER! I love you Max, and I can't lose you! I need you, I don't want you to die," I cried while tears fell. "Everything I do, I did it for you."

"I love you too," he replied.

"Your going to be ok," I said softly, "why would you ask something like that?"

He thought for a moment, "Because I needed to know if I'm going to lose you. I needed to know if I was going to leave Earth forever. I needed to know if you love me forever." He was crying a little bit, I let one of his hands and used it to wipe away his tears; then returned took his hand again in mine.

"I will always love you Max, you are my brother and I love you. I always have and always will. I stand for you Max," I said tenderly.

"I hate for you to see me like this, it must kills you," Max said with a sigh. I nodded slowly.

"It does, I hate to see you like this also. It tells me that I'm a terrible sister," I admitted, giving his hands a small squeeze.

Max glared at me, "May, you are not a bad sister at all. You are protective and sweet. I love you as a sister, and that tells me I have to love you." he looked down for a second, "can you sing for me?" I nodded.

"I have the perfect one," I said with a mysterious smile.

**(Everything I Do) I Do It for You; I do not own this song.**

_Look into my eyes_

_And you will see_

_What you mean to me_

Max smiled at the words, and glazed into my eyes.

_Just search your heart_

_Search your soul_

_And when you find me there_

_You'll search no more_

_Don't tell me_

_It's not worth fighting for_

I gave him a tight-but gentle squeeze on his hands.

_You can't tell me_

_It's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

_Just look into you heart_

_And you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Just take me as I am_

_Take my life_

_I would give it all I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it _

_There's nothing I want more_

I smiled at him.

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

_There's no love_

_Like your love_

_And no other_

_Could give more love_

_There's nowhere _

_Unless your there_

_All the time_

_All the way_

_Yeah_

_Oh you can't tell me_

_Its no worth fighting for_

_I can't help it _

_There's nothing I want more_

_I would fight for you_

_I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you_

_Yeah_

_I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_Oh _

_I do it for you_

He smiled, "thank you." I nodded as in 'your welcome.'

I chuckled as I looked down and I returned to see his pale face, "you are going to be ok, I promise. I love you. Do you want to see Brendan now? He's worried about you also-well everyone is."

He nodded, I got up and kissed his forehead, and left. The others were waiting for me, and I smiled softly.

"He's alright," I said in a quiet voice, "he wants to see you Brendan." He nodded and went in the room. I rushed into Drew's arms for comfort, he held me tightly.

I needed it and numerous thought over our recent conservation.

One by one, each of us paid Max a visit. Mostly they introduced themselves to Max and glad that he was ok and breathing. The last one was Drew, and he was taking an awful long time.

We split the bill for Max's treatment, now all we need is for Drew to come out and we could be on our way-with Max. The total for Max was $124,150, and I was very grateful that everyone cut in.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked me, I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright, I'm glad that you are ok as well," I said, giving her a quick hug. Drew came out along with Max in a wheelchair.

"Can we go home? You know how I hate hospitals," Max asked, I laughed and we each went home.

I tucked Max in and kissed him goodnight. I walked downstairs and was met by Drew. We looked at each other for a really long time-it felt like a century, and then collided in a hug and a sweet passionate kiss.

His lips brushed against mine, Drew pulled me in closer and everything felt right and great. I got Max safe and sound; Drew and I are something that I quite can't figure out yet. Everyone is safe and I got a several punches and a kick for Wally, and he is in jail.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back then we returned to the kiss.

**Me: thanks guys, R&R!**


	34. Chapter 34

**First off: Thank you guys so much for your support throughout this story. You guys are amazingly nice on your comments; which I appreciate. I mean, only one flame. But that's behind us, right? You guys mean a lot to me, and I am proud and honored to announce that there might be a sequel, but only if you vote for it. I had many reviews saying how it's really good and how they want to have a sequel. I have the idea and everything, but I'm waiting for 'Death Wish' to be completely finished. But can you believe it? This is my first story and yet; I'm almost finished with it. About two months ago, I was trying to upload chapters. I'd like to thank a few people.**

**xXFireRoseXx****- you were my first friend on FanFiction, and thanks for cheering me to update faster and thank you for some ideas. Thanks for mostly reviewing my stories; you reviewed the most and same for ****Arysd****! Like every chapter, you'll see xXFireRoseXx and Arysd's reviews in almost EVERY chapter, that's amazing. I think **_**someone**_** has an obsession…**

**Arysd****- thank you for the nice reviews, I'm glad that you kept reading my story. Seriously, you have no idea what your reviews meant to me. That goes for everyone who reviewed. **

**Selena Skye****- you're so nice, and you never flamed me once. Thanks!**

**Contestshippinggurl4eva****-I'm glad you are addicted to my story, it made me feel determine and joyful. **

**PokemonSLR****- thanks for reviewing.**

**Espeon210****- you are so thoughtful and you know what to say, thank you so much!**

**I honestly was terrified when I updated the first chapter. This is what I was thing: Would they hate it? Would they flame me? Then, it turns out that you guys are probably the sweetest amazingly creative people alive, no joke. Some assume that we are dorks or weird since we like this kind of stuff, but once we come together as one; we are unlimited. We **_**are**_** unique, just like everyone else- but we are so much more unique and special because we let it out and release it. **

**I've been writing for a long time, like since 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** grade and until 7****th**** grade-I've never let anyone see my writing. I was so scared that they would be rude and say crappy stuff-but now; 'Death Wish' is all over the internet-along with many other different stories. **

**Thanks, I'm saying a lot of thanks today, for anyone else that reviewed. I don't own Pokémon, chapter 34. The final chapter.**

"That is **not** a hair brush, Leaf!" Dawn cried, as Leaf tried to brush her brunette hair with a toilet brush. The hyper girl face flushed in embarrassment. Leaf was in a strapless long silky emerald dress that was full length, with a small thin white diamond strip that's on top of the stomach. It held her perfect figure perfectly, and it would make Gary drool at the sight of his girlfriend; as what Dawn excepts. Yes, Gary and Leaf are together now; he asked her out in a hospital. Romantic, right? She had on white flats. She argued with Dawn just to keep her hair down; knowing that she would go through torture if so. Leaf hair was down with elegant and gentle curls. She was jewelry less, and Dawn couldn't get her into anything. Misty laughed at Leaf's facial expression reaction, and Dawn noticed something. "Misty, get into your dress, _now_." Misty groaned and got off her lazy butt and went to change into her prom dress.

Yes, it was prom night and the girls were over at May's house, as the guys were over at Paul's-since it was the closer to Mays'. Dawn was eagerly making sure all of her friends looked perfect. Misty was simple, since it was the only thing that Misty would buy from Dawn's grasp. It was a full-length strapless midnight blue dress; few ruffles went down to the floor. It was slightly glittery also. She wore Converse, without Dawn knowing-she knew that Dawn would throw a huge tantrum. Her hair was simple and great for prom. Her hair was sponged up to the center top by bobby pins, which 'caused the ends to stick up. Then it was there was a small diamond headband. The band that held the diamonds together was clear. So it looked like that there was diamonds only. Misty thought that the headband was enough, but Dawn didn't agree to that. Soon, Misty got out a silver chain bracelet, and went with that. But once they get there, Misty is planning on taking it off. To Dawn, she thought it everything perfect for Misty. The dress brought out a lot of blue in her eyes.

Dawn was in a non-Dawn like dress. It fitted her, but it wasn't what you'll excepted. She wanted to look funky and ready-to-party type. You would think that Dawn would be in a bubbly poof dress, but no. It had her color within it, but the other one was for Paul.

Black.

The top was a sexy hot pink, and the rest was a mysterious black. It was slightly sparkly, and it held her curves perfectly. It didn't go full length unlike her friends. It went with a few inches under the knee. She wasn't a fan of heels, Dawn thought they are fake, unrealistic, and heels hurt your feet like hell. So she went with black sandals. Her hair was in a classy prom ponytail. Two braids ended up in the back center of her head. A small bun collected the two braids, and the remains let loose like a curly ponytail. She had on studs earrings, one pink the other was black. Dawn's neck was accessorizes by a black n' pink pattern bead necklace.

Dawn let out a groan, "May get your butt out here!" May mumbled something under her breath something about Dawn is a fashion freak and got out for her to see. Dawn squealed and clapped her hair excitedly, May rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe that you made that, Dawn," Leaf said in awe at May's dress. It was full length halter red dress; there was beading along the straps and bodice. It's had a pleated sweetheart neckline. In the back, it was an open back with a criss-crossed strap. May thought it was unbelievably gorgeous, same as Dawn-since, you know, she made it. She decided on flats, same as Leaf-but went with black instead. Her hair was a curly messing bun. She had a straightforward silver rope necklace.

"Dawn, you look like you are heading to a party instead," Misty commented, but it wasn't rude. '_So I have to look elegant and all that shit, but Dawn can dress like a party animal!' _Misty thought to herself while crossing her arms.

"So Brendan is watching Max tonight, right?" Leaf asked-May nodded.

"Yeah, Brendan thought that proms are gay to the gay to the gay. So he offered to watch Max, it's not a problem though. Since that Brendan is closer to Max. They are good friends," May explained with a cheerful smile.

"That's nice of him," Leaf said with in a reply.

"Hey May, your friends and your date is here!" Max called. May rolled her eyes.

"Even if he is injured, he stills has a huge mouth," May groaned, she walked out of her bedroom, along with her peers. "**Don't** walk a lot, _don't_ go outside-" May glanced at the clock, and turn his attention to Max and Brendan-"the pizza guy should be here soon. Max, _don't_ answer the door. Brendan, _no_ one is allowed in this house. You can't leave; you _don't_ answer the phone unless Brendan knows them. You can rent movies on 'Apple,' but _no_ movies that aren't-"

"May, I think they get it," Dawn interrupted as she grabbed Mays' shoulders. May sighed, and hugged her brother goodbye.

**Later in the limo**

"Dawn, why are you dressed like that?" Ash asked, Misty slapped him for the rude question. He yelped in pain, "I see you have Malletory back."

"Well, I've heard that at the prom. All you do is jump around to rap songs like idiots," Dawn explained, she thought over what she just said. "Wow that sounded mean."

"Why is this limo so damn small!" Leaf said, struggling.

"It was the cheapest one!" Ash yelled backfired.

"It's so tight, I could **DIE** in here!" Leaf cried dramatically.

**Out of the limo**

"**AIR**! **AIR**! I'M FREEE!" Leaf cried, belly-flopped on the grass, she clutched her stomach "oh, that wasn't smart."

"Leaf, are you alri-that's a stupid question," Gary asked in concern, helping Leaf up. She dusted herself off, and joined the others inside.

"Wow, Dawn _was_ right. Everyone does jump around like idiots," Gary muttered as he saw the crowd on the dance floor, jumping.

Leaf laughed, and tugged her date to the floor, "well come on, let's go jump then!"

Gary smiled at his hyper girlfriend and joined her.

**With Dawn and Paul**

Paul couldn't take his eyes off of Dawn; a small smile crept on his lips. His huge pinkie finger tried to connect with hers. But something…or someone…stopped him.

"Oh my gosh! Paul is _smiling_ at _me_!" **(A/N: Paul, smiling, me shouldn't belong in the same sentence unless its Dawn, am I right?)** a girl shrieked, that belonged to no one but Elicia. Dawn glared at the wall; she couldn't decide who to be mad at though. Should she be mad that Elicia is still a cocky as ever and hearing her 'causes Dawn to go insane? Or Paul, her own boyfriend, was checking out someone else?

Elicia was overdressed. She wore a strapless very short hot pink dress and looked like she stuffed herself; the length of the dress went the mid thigh. It had a lot of ruffles as well, that made her look fat-in Dawn's opinion. She dyed her red hair strawberry blonde, and was put up in a neat bun-she messed it up with a large hot pink flower. She had a median size tiara that was filled with many diamonds. She was accessorizes with many long diamond necklaces, and a potato size earrings. She wore long white leather boots. She wore white gloves that went up to her bony elbows. Her face was the worst part of it all; she looked like a messed up Barbie Doll from the machines, as if there was an accident. Her base was orange; the eye shadow was pale blue and went up to her eyebrows. It was dark enough to see it from a mile away too. Some of the blue eye shadow was underneath her eye as well. Dawn couldn't decide if it was a mistake or it's supposed to be like that. Her blush was bright red that made her look straight up like a clown. Her eyebrows were coated with heavy black eyebrow liner, like Dawn guessed; mistaken that was brown instead. Her lips were bright red, which 'cause shivers to go down Dawns' spine. She must have not used a mirror and went with her idiotic instincts-or let some random inexperience hobo do her make up and wardrobe. Overall, she looked terrible and she looked like she was going to a club instead of a prom. _'What a slut!' _Dawn thought with an eye roll.

Paul caught sight of Elicia and decided to never take another sight of her appearance ever again.

Dawn saw Misty and May sitting together talking while their dates get them punch, so she decided to leave Paul and visit them. May and Misty saw Dawn came up, and signaled her to join them.

"Dang Dawn, you look amazing!" Misty exclaimed, May nodded in agreement.

"At least someone thinks so," Dawn pouted with her arms crossed.

"What are you talking about? Everyone is talking how hot you look, May and I are counting on how many people talk about it," Misty asked.

"Paul is smiling at the clown," Dawn whined as she banged her head on the table.

May and Misty both looked at Paul, who looked quite confuse, and then saw Elicia. They cringed in disgust and fear.

"Is that Elicia?" Misty asked with a laugh, Dawn nodded, "oh God, thank you so much for doing my crap for me! I would die from social death if I was in Elicias' place right now!"

"That's why I did your hair, dress, and shoes," Dawn explained.

"Dawn, don't worry. I'm pretty sure the only thing that Paul was smiling at was how pathetic Elicia looks," May encouraged; Dawn looked up at her brunette friend and smile, "no need to worry, right?"

"Yeah, where is Leaf?" Dawn asked.

"Jumping with Gary"

Dawn stiffed a laugh, "you have _no_ idea how wrong that sounded."

Misty raised an eyebrow, "_**someone**_ is being a girl version of Gary tonight."

"I need to get something off my mind about Paul and Elicia," Dawn stated, she thought for a moment and shivered, "ew, Paul and Elicia-not a good couple there."

**With Paul**

Paul looked around for his blunette date, and couldn't find her anywhere. It scared him, and he couldn't think or bad suggestions would pop up in his head. As Paul searched for Dawn, he didn't realize that Elicia and her groupies come up to him.

"Paulie-boo bear," she purred in a seductive voice. Paul flinched at Elicia's call and pitch and flinched again as he saw Elicia's appearance.

'_I'll never see again!'_ Paul thoughts cried in agony.

"What are you suppose to be, you know it's not Halloween, right. Are you a zombie?" Paul asked, 'causing the pretend-to-be blonde to fume up.

"I know, its time for fun. Between you and me," she explained in her flirty voice as she stroke Paul's chest. Poor Paul was really uncomfortable, "and I'm a sex zombie."

Paul raised an eyebrow, "are you sure about that? I now think that you look more like a mess up Barbie Doll, the theme-circus."

Elicia screamed out in stress, 'causing everyone in the room to look at the two, "you stubborn bitch! _Who do you think you are_! I'm trying to screw you for goddamn sakes! Is there someone else?"

"You have a very colorful vocabulary," Paul said with no emotion.

"You are stuck up, shallow, and a-a-ASS!" Elicia yelled.

Paul laughed a heartless laugh, "me? Wow, _you're_ a hypocrite. You call me stuck up, shallow, and an ass. You're very original, I'm pretty sure you got that from a somewhere. I hear how you talk trash about other people, now isn't that being what you just defined me? I'm not shallow or stuck up; I keep everything protected and my emotions under control. Plus you don't know what I've been through this past two week, now do you? I've felt all sorts of emotions. Elicia or do you prefer Clown Barbie?"

"What?" she asked with pure hate.

Paul smirked and held out his hand towards their audience, Elicia was completely shocked, "you just now became the biggest whore in this whole school, congratulations."

Paul caught sight of Dawn and walked towards her, he gently touched her shoulder. She turned around, and was not quite please to see her.

"Yes?" she asked.

Paul was confused on Dawn's attitude, "are you mad at me?"

"Oh no! Why would I be mad when you were looking at another girl-or…thing?" Dawn asked sarcastically.

"Dawn, I love you and only you. I thought you knew that by now. But I'll say it again. I would never love someone like Elicia or Clown Barbie. Plus I was smiling at you. You look overly beautiful," Paul exclaimed.

Dawn was fully turned around, "Prove it."

Paul smirked, "oh I will." Then Paul grabbed Dawn by the waist making her stand up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His lips brushed gently against hers, making Dawn's knees to go weak. Luckily Paul had a strong grip on Dawn so she didn't fall.

**With Leaf and Gary**

Leaf was bouncing around in joy; Gary stopped after awhile and watched Leaf, amused. Leaf noticed that Gary wasn't dancing with her and was smirking at her. She stopped and stared at Gary.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Leaf asked curiously. Right then and there, in the middle of the dance floor-underneath the disco ball-Gary knew what to do.

He scooped Leaf up in a passionate kiss, which caught Leaf by surprise. But she started to kiss back.

"That's what I whether do, plus I was tired," Gary explained, starting out with a smirk and ending it with a shrug.

**With Misty and Ash**

"Hey Misty?" Ash asked, Misty turned her attention to Ash.

"Ye-" Misty started but was interrupted with a passionate sweet kiss by Ash.

"I love you and you look great," Ash whispered in Misty's ear, making the redhead to blush.

**With May and Drew**

The couple was taking a walk together through a rose garden, while holding hands. It was silence though, but it wasn't awkward-it was nice-sort of.

"You look amazingly beautiful tonight," Drew said in a quiet voice-so quiet that May almost didn't hear it-breaking the silence.

"You look dashing," May complimented back.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair, "when am I not?"

May rolled her eyes and laughed a little. Then the silence was back again.

"Can I ask you something?" Drew asked, May nodded, "I'm not sure if you want to talk about this but; how did you feel about Max and everything?"

"What are you are? A therapist?" May asked, doesn't really want to talk about it and thought it was behind them.

To Drew, it was behind them; for now at least. There was something that Drew couldn't tell May; it was something that had to stay hidden. For her sake at least.

"No, have you noticed how 'therapist' is spelt? 'The rapist,' sounds like my brother, huh?" Drew joked, and caused May to laugh, "You don't have to answer; I'm just curious."

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to answer that," May said.

'_We are about to announce the prom king and queen,'_ the host, which is a student, announced. '_So in other words; get your asses in here!' _

Drew and May laughed and walked together back, and waited with a happier Dawn, a relief Paul, a hungry Ash, a thinking Misty **(A/N: if you can guess what Misty is thinking, I'll give you a cookie!)**, a smirking Gary, and a giggling Leaf.

"Alright! The prom queen is…" the host said dramatically, a silence filled the room.

"GET ON WITH IT!" someone, can you guess who that was, yelled from the crowd.

"The prom queen is May Maple!" the host said happily.

There was a mixture of 'whats?' 'Huh? Me?' 'Yes you idiot!' 'Congrats May, you deserve it, really!'

May shyly walked up, and accepted her tiara. May looked out into the crowd from the stage. She saw Elicia and bunch of other sluts pouting, some were yelling at the principle. She saw Dawn, Leaf, and Misty smiling and congratulated her from the distance. She saw Paul smile and nod his head. Gary was waving his arms around like a lunatic and accidentally hit someone in the head and was arguing at them. Ash was smiling widely ear-to-ear, doing thumps ups' at her. Drew looked nervous, but was smiling at her softly.

"The prom king is Drew Hayden, DUH!" the host said in rush. There was a mixture of high pitch screams, then 'shut ups' and 'congratulations Drew!'

Drew walked up and proudly accepted his crown. He reached out his hand for May to take, which she took gratefully.

"Now the two would have a single dance together," the host said with a smile.

Drew led May out to the dance floor, and together they glide across the floor. Paul offered Dawn a dance, while Drew and May danced. Same went with the others as well.

"May?" Drew asked softly.

"Yes Drew?" May asked.

"You're my slave still, remember?" Drew said with a smirk.

"How could I forget?" May asked with an eye roll, but she still laughed.

Drew laughed at her reply, "I command you, May Maple, to kiss me."

That caught May by surprise, and a small smile formed on her face, "I'll be honored."

The two leaned forward until their lips met with one and another. Pressing and brushing against each other. It was passionate, it was real, it wasn't a dare or 'seven minutes in heaven'. This kiss was theirs. Drew's hand cupped May's jaw, bringing her more closer to him. May's hand was on top, showing a sign never to stop or let go. It was theirs to keep, no know could _ever_ that away. They love each other, and it took two weeks to realize that.

They let go and looked into each others eyes, getting lost for eternity.

"I love you," Drew confessed. May smiled and leaned forward into another kiss, but it was shorter.

"I love you too," May confessed back.

**Me: finally done! **

**Remember to vote on a sequel! Remember to guess on what Misty was thinking. Thanks for your audience! **


End file.
